


I NEED TO TRUST MY INSTINCT: the vampire and werewolves love

by kidisn



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), Infinite (Band), SHINee, Super Junior, VIXX
Genre: High School, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidisn/pseuds/kidisn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon live in a small town call Rovixland. He have one best friend Ken. Everybody know each other in his town. But one day, news peoples comes and Hakyeon is curious. why are they so blades, so white? why his heart beats so fast when he sees the eyes of this man ? Vampires ? No vampire doesn't exist. But with time Hakyeon discovered that sometimes thing are bigger than imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rovixland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of kind of powers, of creatures and challenges. I will use vampires, wolf, wizard et more so like this fanfic and let's go having fun

« shit » Hakyeon leaves his current bed a few minutes before the start of classes. how could he sleep so much ? why no one awake him ? he mooves quickly into the bathroom, splashes water on his face. where his toothbrush ? No time, a gum will do the job. he holds quickly his bag and run to the door. he does not hear the cry of his mother « Cha Hakyeon come bach here ». He has no time to talk or turn around. Fortunately his high school are not far. with his old car, he will be in school in five minutes. Hakyeon have no time to look at the landscape of which he is so familiar. he lives in this city, this village, since birth. Here everyone know each other, everyone cares about his neigboor. Oh he would like to go far away like his father and his old brother. Talking about this side of his life has been always difficult for him. he did not phink for a second to leave his mother alone. But he always be attract by the big cities, the lights. Hakyeon would like to be famous and to go on stage, to hear people screming his name and show what he is capable of. But since his childhood, his audience his constitued by the people of his city. he know them and do not feel too attracted by those people who are always making fun on his swarthy skin. Yes i does not look like his mother, father and old brother, and WHAT? But does not make him an adopted child. How dare they ? one has always need to look beyond his appearance. His best friend Ken. He still remerbers the first time they meet. Hakyeon was then 4 years. he was with other childrens of his age, and he was in tears. He did not understand their question « why do not we look like ?» « is your mother ate lot of chocolate ?» « why do you not often shower ? your skin will be whiter ». He was mad and in pain. Suddenly he felt he presence beside him. Someone had to sit next to him and whispired in his ears « you look like a giant caramel, i love caramel, i have wanted to be lucky like you to be all the time a giant caramel. But i guess staying with you, i could enjoy it too. Do you want to be my firend ? » Hackyeon is in shock. He looks up and beholds a boy with blond hair and a big smile. Oh, that smile, he thinks he would remember it all his life. « My name is Jaehwan and you ? » Hakyeon could not help but just smile back « Hakyeon ». And then began a frienship that made a people of Rovixland call them «The inseparable twins ». 

Hakyeon pushes the door of his classroom and lets out a huge breath. He was able to arrive on time. « Will you stay all day at the door Mr Cha or go to sit down ?» He turns his eyes to plants it those on his teacher and quiclky bends down to greet him. By going to his place he meets the gaze of his friend Ken. The latter crosses his arms and made a poke face at him. He must be mad but Hakyeon don't care, he is so happy to see him.


	2. The forest's house

« will you continue to ignore me all day ? » asked Hakyeon. Ken did not take a time to answer him and continued eating his meal. They are in the cafeteria and since this morning ken didn't accept nor respond to hakyeon's questions , or his attempt of distraction. Him, who is usually a wordless background ( as Hakyeon ), would not open his mouth. OK GREATS WORDS, GREATS REMEDIES. Special measures. Hakyeon slips on the chair next to Ken and puts his finger on the middle of his chest. « A solitary worm that wal.... wal..... walk, where will he be hidden ? ». His finger moves on Ken's chest and quickly hide under his armpit to tickle him. Ken chuckles but for anything he will not want to yield to his friend. Hakyeon sees that his strategy doesn't work, but there is no reason. They usually use this technic to reconcile. He try to use several fingers. Ken is taking more twists, then he laugh and surrend himself « ahahahahah .... ok i surrender N ». Seing that Hakyeon doesn't stop, he also makes his tickling, ans they just stay in the cafetaria laughing and smiling to each other. The two friend love it. And why would they not ? phink Ken. He loved Hakyeon from the beginning, since he laids eyes on him the first time at the daycare. And no regrets since then. That laugher they shared. Running away into the woods to develops their imagination and their noisy side. Yes, Ken loves the whimsical, the illussionnel, the supernatural. He remembers even the number of times Hakyeon and him reads supernatural's books in the library and talk about it during hours. However, what Ken like more about their friendship is that they all share a divatitude, a gossiptitude (yeah i know i make a new word lol ) and understand each other better than their own families.

« I waited for you, you know, i got up 30 mn earlier than usual to have time to tell you a thing before class and you are late. I hope you slept well because now you owne me one hour of your time. Hakyeon smiled to Jeahwan. His friend will never change, and OH MY GOD he loves that. His small town is so boring and thaks to Jeahwan, he got gossip every day and he likes that. He then leans towars his friend with open eyes and mouth « tell me »

« you remember the house where we used to roam as a child ? » ask Ken

« Um, the one with the big fence near the forest ? » « Yes, you remember that i tell you she was being renovated ? » « Um, yes » 

« Today, a family will move there. I know because i heard my father talk on the phone. For it seems, it is a family with four brothers and they're coming to study here. do you know the meaning ? » « New faces » « Yesssssssssss » « Are you sure ? » « Yes, some of their suitcases have arrived » Hakyeon with stars in the eyes whispered to his friend « you wants us to go to spy ? ». Ken turns to his inséparable and hits his arm. He then say « Who do you take us ? Of course we will go spy on and i have already prepared our survival kit »


	3. Coldness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please give comments

« I' cold, go home, there is nothing going on for several hours and i'm hungry ». Ken even not take more attention to his friend's lamentations. what with him ? For over one hour he is constantly complaining about everything. Sometimes mosquitoes, sometimes the wind, sometimes the akward position ans now it's cold and hunger. How many times they came to hide in this place for ghost hunting being children ? Millions of time. So why does he complains now ? Sure they have grown up since the time but they haven't changed that much. « Shut up someone can hear us » « Ken we're not so close to this house to be hear and by the way THERE IS NO ONE, I'M LEAVING » shout Hakyeon to mark his words. He then stand up and ignore the « chutttttttttttttttttttt » of his firend. He rolls his eyes and patted his jean in order to remove dust. Hakyeon takes his bag and prepare himself to shamelessly abandon his friend. He turn and begin to walk. But after a few steps he stopped short. Something was wrong. He felt it. He could sniff it. A cold, A LARGE COLD icing his heart. In fact, it's his body that was cold ans stoic. He had the thrill. He need to go away but his legs not carried him anymore. « We need to run » phink Hakyeon. OH HE DOESN'T LIKE THIS FEELING. But his body no longer responds to him. His body turn around. Noooooo I DON'T WANT TO. But nothing works. His body betrayed him and he sees himself again facing the house. with the presence of full moon the house was illuminated and open in his visual field. Then he saw them.

First Hakyeon rubbed his eyes, it's must be an hallucination because ghosts doesn't exist. But it may well rub his eyes, he still perceive these humans forms trying to head home. He saw six forms in total. All well and fine slender. he wasn't close enough to distinguish their faces. But one thing was for sure is that they were definitely there. he saw them as they waks with nobility. Hakyeon couldn't stop watching them, he doesn't even see ken's gestures to begged him to hide. Nothing, oh for anything he would miss this chance. He has only one desire, to approach them. He saw a silhouette open the house's door. Then he realized, it was a GIRL, a woman to be precise. Her face was illuminated by the moonlight and WAAAAAW she is really beautiful. Hakyeon began to detail the others persons present, and without realizing his eyes fell nose to nose on other pairs of cold eyes, dark eyes. « Those eyes........ this man.......» Hakyeon felt himself fall on the grass. His heart had stopped beating.


	4. Vertigo

It's cold, very cold, and dark, very dark. The only thing Hakyeon manages to distinghish what are the trees in front of him. He must be still in the forest. But where's Ken ? « Ken where are you ? I'm scared and i'm cold ». Only silence answered him. He was wrong. He didn't know how long he had to walk in the forest. He wants to go home, away of this all. Away of the oppressive feeling that something bad would happen to him. How long could he hold out like that ? It feels so weak. Then he heard the noise. Footsteps, rutsling foliage. Something approaching. Hakyeon do not intend to find out. he ran with all his might straight, anywhere provided to be far, far away. He felt the tears running down his cheeks, and trees whipping his face and body. He could no longer breathe properly. the thing approached too quickly and he was out of breath. He didn't fast under the front feet nosed and fall with all his weight. It was bad, very bad. Hakyeon felt his heart beat faster crushing his chest. He was in trouble and he was going to be killed. He can no longer escape. Then he saw something black out of the shadows. An animal with big legs. A HUGE BLACK WOLF with large canines threatened. « No it can not be already the time of my death» phink Hakyeon. « I need to disappears ». The animal after a few grunts, jump upon him « Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn » shout hakyeon and close his eyes. But he felts nothing coming, just a few words whisper in a low voice « who are you ? ». He slowly opened his eyes and met the same pairs of eyes. HIS DARK AND COLD EYES.

 

Hakyeon rose from his bed sweaty. « Bodji ? i doesn't understand ». YES he was relieved that it was a dream, but WHY ?. why did he do such a weird dream ?. This is not happen to him since his childhood. And usually it does weird dream only when he is stress out or upset. Yet this is the first time he had a dream like this. Also real. also troubling. He had to talk to ken. He needs to know what happened in the forest.

 

 

« Cha Hakyeon back here » Hakyeon runs down the stairs, slipped through the door of his house and headed for his old car. He has no time to listen to his mom and even less luxury to still be late for school. Today, it's him the gossipboy. He have something to tell at his friend. He parked quickly in the school parking and run to the cafeteria. All these heads he know couldn't distract him from his goal. His high school isn't as big as he could see on TV or documentary but he had the necessary and the comfort expect in small city like Rovixland. He rushed into the cafeteria and looked for his friend.

Ken was as usual at their favorite table and held in one hand an egg sandwich and the other was trying to turn a pages of a gossip magazine. He did feel the presence of his friend just like when he saw brown hair rub on his chest and arms encircles his waist. « Appo appo» cried Hakyeon. « what, where are you hurt ? who dare to hurt you ? » shout Ken and putted down his sandwich. He putt his hands on the forehead of his friend to take his temperature. Then he tried to shake him to make him speak. Hakyeon still not relaxed his grip and tighten even more his inseperable. « ARE YOU FINALLY TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPEN CHA HAKYEON ? » Ken shouted to the brink of panic attack. Hakyeon looked up and said to his friend in the most miserable way « i think i'm going crazy ». Ken staring in his eyes and then looked away to keep reading his magazine. « YAHHHH » complained Hakyeon. « That's your reaction as my friend ? you need to console me ». Ken merely replied, taking another bite of his sandwich « yes you are crazy and what ? it's long time ago that i'm aware of your craziness. And for your information, if your cheeky side had been a problem, we wouldn't be friend since long time.» He finished his sentence with a nod. Hakyeon looked at him with open mouth. Ken must be kidding. HOW THE MOST CRAZIEST AND FOOLISH PERSON HE KNOW DARE TO TALK ABOUT HIS MADNESS ?. I will answer him a well salted sentence think hakyeon. But when he began to speak, shouts were heard. « It's them, they are here ». « Waw they are so beautiful » « waw look at their cars » « I want them ».


	5. Curiosity

Hakyeon is dying to see them but his honor forbade him to as they saw these girls in the cafeteria climb on the chairs to better see the newcomers. Yes, Rovixland is a small town near the major cities and they haven't receive news faces for a long time. There, day are repetitives without real twists. So Hakyeon has to be playfull and curious. However he will not do the shimpanzee's thing to start climbing on the chairs. « Wow they are so beautiful » « Waw look at their cars » « I want them » « No bitch, the one with blue hair is for me » Girls and boys were scrambling to get a better view of the show. Hakyeon began to sulk even Ken was paying more attention to the show. Yet he has so much to say to him and to understand the situation last night at the forest. « Ken..... Ken i have a question for you » « Later i doesn't have the time now ». Hakyeon rolles his eyes. But what they all have to drool over these new people. In fact, if he were to be honest with himself, he would have acknowledged want to see them too. But he have this FEAR. His dream is still fresh in his mind. He didn't releave yet this feeling of weakness. He looked at his watch, just a few minutes before the start of classes. Perhaps with a little luck, he tought he could sneak into his classroom before the new guy entered. He rose hastily from his chair, ignoring the fact that Ken is becoming a fanboy too, and turned to the door. To his surprise, it opened and four great men slim and slender come in. Hakyeon has no choice but to watch them.

the first of them sported a huge smile. His face was just perfect. And dimples, his adorable dimples. Hakyeon wondered if the description of an angel could not apply to him. He was wearing a jean and a shirt just like the other man to whom he gave a hug. He had blue hair. YES BLUE. what was usually weird seemed to be his natural color. It made him even more beautiful. He gave no regard to the people around him and remained immersed in his speech with the man with adorable dimples. Hakyeon watched them pass and his gaze lingered in the last two men. The first seemed greater than the others. he sported blong hair just like Ken, and kept his hands in his pockets. He didn't seem at all impressed by people gazes. He followed his friends quietly and occasionnaly threw a sidelong glance to read the descriptions on the walls of the cafeteria. One of the descriptions had to get his attention because he stopped, smiled and went on his way. The last was dress in an all black clothes. Hakyeon doesn't hate that. He like himself the black color and wear it a lot of time. NO it's just that looking at this man gave him the creeps. The silhouette was familiar, so familiar. His sense of déjà vu was becoming stronger. He felt it deep in him. It was the same man at the forest. THE MAN THAT HE HAS TO AVOID AT ANY PRICE. « You have to run hakyeon » he think. That's when the man turned his head and his eyes darted right in his. Hakyeon felt paralyzed. That same look, one he can't forget even closing his eyes. « No, i must not panic, i have lot of people around me, nothing can happen to me here.» he say. « But why do i feel that it won't change anything, no no ...... i have to get out of here ». Hakyeon struggled with all his strenght in his head to break the eye contact but his body reacted differently. He felt move towards the unknows. He can no more restricted himself. He has to approach him, to touch him, speak to him.He was like in a trance. «BIPPPPPPPPPP » Hakyeon jumped. Ken pulled him by the arm « it's time, run or not we gonna be late, and you know sir Lee he is the crazyest and sadist teacher i know ». The spell was broken. Hakyeon looked around. Nobody. Would he's still in a dream ?


	6. In the classroom

« My name is Kim Wonshik but my friend call me Ravi, my brother here is Jung Taekwoon but you can call him Léo, we arrived yesterday in your city. We're not really strangers because our grandfather is from lived here before moving to the big cities. So hopefully we are welcome and you will take care of us. » Hakyeon fuming « care of you ? are you nuts ? welcome to hell because i will crushed all of you and teached you to not disturb my lovely and quiet life » he thought. He had decided to hate them since they had reached the door of his classroom. Their teacher who usually are a bad person, was so welcoming that he has nausea. YES he didn't like them, he will do anything to never like them « Tioulté, never, they never will be a part of my friend circle. Rather die. They seems to be so sufficient of themselves. They dare. OF IF THEY DARE TO APPROACH ME OR KEN, i will show them that my name doesn't be CHA HAKYEON for nothing.» He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the strangers. He saw a sly smile of him. Of this man. Is he making fun of me ? HOW CAN HE DARE ? shout hakyeon in his head. Then he saw him turns his eyes and planting rights in his and his smile broadening. « Impossible, he can't hear my thoughts otherwise he would have taken his legs and run » Hakyeon began to lose confidence in him. That's when the verdict fell like a cleaver. « Welcome gentlemen, Léo i will put you with the most class worker » « Noooooooooooooooooooo » « Cha Hakyeon, you will partner with Léo now and i rely on you to help him and teach him the rule of our establishment » He couln't believe his ears, how can this happen to him ? TO HIM ? He saw abroard Léo approached him with a mocking face. « OK, you wanna play that game, then we will both doing it my rabbit ». He saw then Léo look at him with a questionning face. NO HE CAN'T READ MY MIND, IS-IT ?

« Ravi you can go sit with Ken ». Ken also fulminated. How this sadistic teacher has the audacity to separate him from his friend. doesn't he know they are the inseperable because they are together all the time.? It's not that it is unfortunate that choice, no, instead it quivers with impatience to know this beautiful dark blue hair. But won't leave his friend either. He saw that Ravi give him a wink and get closer to him. Thinking about it again, it wasn't a bad idea. And it's not like he betrayed his friend. He will be sitting right behind him. He reached out to the newcomer. « Lee Jeahwan but you can call me Ken » « Ravi » WAAAW his voice is hoarse and deep like a rock, but oh how he loves to hear it. After all, he could become a good friend. Welcome Ravi to Rovixland.

Hakyeon hear Ken talk to that Ravi. Has he no shame ? He knows that his friend talk very much that isn't a reason to tell all there private life to a stranger. he heard laughing and giggling. « Would it have already forgotten his best friend ? » wondered Hakyeon. He dared not look back. Besides, he dared make no move since that Léo is sitting next to him. Yet, he tried to feign indifference. He didn't respond to his « I' m Léo ». He tried to focus on the teacher's speech, but nothing. He was too aware of his PRESENCE. And of his best friend betrayal. This can't do. « Sir, i need to go to the bathroom » he said raising his hand. « I'm sure it can wait 10 more mn Hakyeon, we have almost finished » « Murderer » think Hakyeon glaring at his teacher. He then heard a chuckle on his right. Léo was laughing at him. This man's presence makes him really unconfortable.

« BIPPPPPPPPPPPP ». « Finally » Ken shouted. he was finally able to lead his little investigation on these people and ask thousands of questions. Ravi doesn't seem like the kind shy as Léo. He was able to learn a lot with him. « It's nice, come sit with us, N and I are oftens alone at lunchtime, it will make us happy to discuss with you. We will wait for you in the cafeteria OK ». Ken had seen the glare of his friend, but he doesn't care. Investigation come first. He took his friend's arm and pulled him toward the door. the latter make no resistance, he need pure air and calm his nerves.

Ravi saw them leaving and turned to Leo with a smile « we were able to approach them much more easily than i expected » « Hum » said Leo. He look intently at Ravi and said « you seem to have a good contact with Ken ». Ravi then looked at the door and answered with a single word while smiling « CUTE ».


	7. Confrontation

Han sanghyuk feels happy. For a long time he expects that moment, a student's life. He loved that smell, the chalk, the people's smell. He could feel their desire, their pain, their happiness, their fear. This power has always gray. And how he loves this superiority. Otherwise how he could know et feel the desire of all those young women who turns its path. He had protested at Leo's desire to come in this city. To do what ?. There was so much new blood supply in major cities and this every day. So why come in a small town where every move is studied ? But when he think about it now, it won't hurt him to have a little change. Play a little game before leaving, and playing with this guy will be very easy. He is salivating with anticipation. He looked in his left and smile to Hongbin. Hongbin, the man without whom it wouldn't be able to reach this stage of his life. The man with whom he would never agree to be seperated. This man understood all of him, his strenghts, his shortcomings. But he accepted him unrestrictly. How many time do he has to suffer by staying far from him ? He is just happy to stay with him, and now he is his classmates. He still smiled at the thought. That's when he received a slap in the head « you're dreaming again » «ME ? i daydream ? But as always it's about YOU, morning, noon and night i dream about YOU » « Stop the bullshit and walk faster Leo and Ravi wait for us in the cafeteria » « yes master » said Hyuk with a mischievous smile.

Hongbin could only shake his head. This child will never change despite the years. He wanted could read his mind so he could change many things, things often not pleasant to say or to do, but he can't. For Hyuk everything is a fun game, but life is not so easy. THEIR LIFES AREN'T SO EASY. He still remembers the curse and leave with it every day. Every day bringing lot of misfortune. But not for Hyuk. He wanted him to be happy and for that, he had to protect him from others and from himself. He knew that hyuk is happy to be with him but it wasn't for the same reason as his. He flattered his shoulders while knowing that Hyuk doesn't like physical contact very much. « Faster, i want to know how it happened for them » They walked faster towards the cafeteria. « They must be bored to death » think Hongbin. But by opening the door of the cafeteria, what they saw was another story. Four men were sitting at a table. One of the men, the one with blond hair was leaning on Ravi's shoulder and showed him something on his cellphone. They sat quite close each other. Ravi often burst out laughing in the face of this man. Hongbin couldn't remember since when he doesn't see ravi close to someone who doesn't be a family member. He turned to Leo and saw him take a look duel with another man sitting accross from him. « Hyuk, this trip might be really interessting ».

« If you think that you can intimidate me , you're mistaken my rabbit » thought Hakyeon. He darted big eyes into Leo's to make him feel that his presence his not welcome. HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT ? Since their arrival in the cafeteria, this guy has not eaten or drunk apart from watching him no stop. He who already felt incomfortable in the classroom. This situation is even worse. He need the help of his best friend but Ken, this betrayal friend turned his back and was with the enemy. Yet he tried to winks, coughs, but nothing, KEN IS NOW WITH THE ENEMY. At the rate he's going, he will deliver all their secrets before the end of the lunchtime. He share now the memories's pics with Ravi. Hakyeon didn't want to share his personnal life with these strangers. « I see you already made new friends » Hakyeon jumped at the sound of that strange and new voice behind him. He turned and saw two pairs of eyes staring back at him. he saw the man with dimples shake hands with him. « I see that you already meet my brothers, i am Lee Hongbin the third man of the family ». Hakyeon looked out and wondered if he should respond to be polite. He had no desire to do that. However he felt the student's eyes and could understand their desire. This man was gorgeous. A growl made him turn. Deadly eyes faced him. « DO HE HEARS ME ? IMPOSSIBLE, TELEPATHY DOESN'T EXIST. And even if he capable of, and i means IF, what happiness to make him suffer » he think. In this one thought, the smile suddenly reappared in Hakyeon's face. He offered his most beautiful smile to this Hongbin and told him « If i knew what treasure contained, your family i would have asked to meet all these members earlier. My name is Cha Hakyeon but my intimate call me N » He invited him to sit next to him and grabbed his arm « Now Binnie tell me about you ».

Hongbin now felt uncomfortable. He felt leo's murderous look at each action of this N. A caress here, a touch there. This N doesn't the term « personal space ». He was agglutinated to him under the pretext to know him more. Hongbin want to run. He even dare to glare at Hyuk to keep him in distance. That make him laughing. « Oh, if he know, he wouldn't dare to do that, Huyk isn't an angel» But now he have two , NO THREE PROBLEMS. If N doesn't stop his cinema, Leo will strangle him there and Hyuk will take care of the rest of his bones.

Hakyeon was thrilled. Of course CHA doesn't lose his natural talent of seduction. This Leo was just a rotting face before him « Hakyeon 1 - Leo 0 » he think. « That will teach you to play with a CHA » He know that Hongbin was incomfortable but who CARE. Yes he was a « nape namja » a bad boy. He bits his lips in a seductive way and crossed his legs to better rubbing his chest on Hongbin's shoulder. His lips were only a few centimeters from the cheek of this man. He could kiss him there and in front of everyone. But WHO SAID THAT CHA HAKYEON WAS AN EASY MAN ? His revenge was successful, he could be satisfield for today. He heard the bell ringing the hour of class. He then directed his lips in Hongbin's ear and whisper « damage, i would have loved to hear all your stories but time is up. Lee Hongbin i was delighted ». Hardly he has finished speaking he saw Leo rising and head towards the classroom. His brothers follow him. Hakyeon saw them rushing behind him « What's happen to them ? ». Then he felt Ken slip next to him. This traitor, he tries to make amends after his misdeed. Hakyeon stuck his head to making him see his dissatisfaction. « you sulk ? » « In your opinion ? what would you do if your best friend, the one in whom you placed your confidence, while the futur and the end of all your life in his hands, coldly dag you and go with the enemies , HEINNNN ???? » Ken rolled his eyes « you think me that stupid ? while you were playing with your lover, i have drawns as musch informations as i could to this Ravi. I'm not that insensitive and cold. And then you do not think you exaggerating ? ME LEE JEAHWAN, IT'S IN ME THAT THE BIG DIVA CHA HAKYEON PLACED HIS FUTUR ? BULLSHITT » Ken turned and leaved N alone. « Hum maybe i do a little bit exaggerating » says Hakyeon and follow his friend.


	8. Family

Léo looked out the window of his mansion. In this house, they are share good and bad memories. The last time he had come there, his family wasn't has large as now, and people was less open mind. They had to flee the city. At this memory, he doesn't remember the exact reason why they had to flee again, but they often do that through the years. They runed beaucse people remember them, or people disappear, or they are exposed. Of course, je knows they can't stay forever in one place. People realize quickly that the time has no hold on them. Besides the fact that they are animal's instinct, they can make mistakes sometimes. That is the reality of their curse. This is even more recuring from the entrance of Hyuk in his family. This child hasn't yet the right balance between animal and human. He didn't need another scandal, not right now. Not when they need to become the most invisible. It is in this time of his family's vulnerability that he had this dream. He always had this power. The power to see the futur. Hum of the futur, because he acknowledges that sometimes reality are different than his vision. But this dream, he clearly remember it. He is sure to be able to find an answer to his question in this city. He had felt his calling. Hakyeon are calling and he had responded. To bring his family in this city wasn't easy. Of course, he agreed with them it could be a trap, but he felt it deep in himself. It was an SOS. Hakyeon called for his help. Since his arrival, he could walk in his dreams and have seen him struggling in the dar and escape a threat. He, too , felt this threat approching this city, espacially this Hakyeon. Leo doesn't know if it was a human being or a monster but he was sure that thing didn't have good intentions. He had spent the night of his first day worrying about this stranger and ask for the thousanth time why ? why the threat comes for Hakyeon ? WHY IS HE SPECIAL ? He was even afraid to meet him and being unmasked. But to his surprise, this man, this cheeky gaze challenged him all day and refused to speak to him. Leo began to undo his shirt with rage. HOW THIS MAN DARE TO CLAIM HIM IN HIS CITY AND THEN TURN HIS BACK ? WHAT GAME DOES HE PLAYING ? HE EVEN DARE TO SEDUCE HONGBIN IN FRONT OF HIS EYE. Leo felt his cheeks burning, how the little game of this man could make him so angry ? Would it be JEALOUSY ? Impossible, he wasn't in this town to claim a lover but to have answer, moreover he isn't attracted to men. But N, with his caramel skin Hum....... He still remembers the smell, that smell with wich he had to fight all day. He could read his mind that he wasn't happy to have him as a partner. Hum, as if it pleased him to struggle with his own instinct all day. Every gesture of this N make him had just one desire, plunging its fangs and drink his blood to the last drop. Never in his life he had been so in little control. He has had many adventure, but after few hours of fun, he referred its partners at home and made them forget that part of their lives. But he felt it, there was something special about this N « Cha Hakyeon who are you ? ». He heard someone clear his throat, so he turned. He had forgotten the presence of his family members. HIS FAMILY. It shouln't be because he was different from them. Yes he shares their curse and understand when thirst become difficult to handle. But he is also more they never will be. THE ONLY ONE IN HIS KIND. There's a part of him that his family can never be filled. This part of him screaming at full moon. He looked at them. There was Ravi, his right arm. One in whom he trusted to take care of his family in his absence. Ravi was the first he had met and the first to agree to form a family with him. Then they were both lonely and tired to flee from others. A few years later, they had encountered Leeteuk and Narsha. At that time, they too fled the influence of their family to finally live their love openly. Leo has never seen such love that fused these two. This isn't envy, he knows that he can't share his curse life. Yet he continues to dream of a futur hapiness for him and his family. He will meet Hongbin and Hyuk more recently but he was aware of their loyalty. These two have never discussed their stories with him, however he knows they have suffered before coming to him. After all, they are all family members, people for whom he is welling to fight and die. It recognizes to have resulted in an adventure where he himself has no more control of the situation, but he trusts his instinct and those of his family members.

« What do we do ? Do we stay ? You yourself say that N doesn't seem to be the one who called you » asked Ravi. « Um, i do not know too much, i read his mind and he didn't realize that they had called us. I can't identify his personnality. It is more animosity to me the day, and yet the evening he called me in his dreams. He seems to be struggling against something really dark. No i doesn't think he is aware of the thing who is coming in his life. » said Leo. « And his friend Ken, is he involved ? » Hongbin forward. Everyone turned to Ravi, the one with wich Ken has spent the most time. « Um, i do not know, Ken is open and talkative nature, but if we are not careful, we don't realize that most of his comments are futile and facts just to divert attention. I feel that each anecdoctes was only to make me talk to us. He was trying to get information. » « Do you think he is a danger for Hakyeon ? » « I do not know, they are childhood's friends and it is sure that N has more confidence in him than us. I phink we should be cautions until we know what they really wanted ». They went all agreed to continue their game and reveal the true face of Ken and N.

« Ken, what happened in the forest ? » Ken looked at his friend and made a big eyes « You don't remember ? » «No i have a black hole of this evening » « well, i know you were funky but not at this point, you haven't stop screaming in my ears, i need to tell you that wasn't necessary because i have a VERY PERFECT AND SENSITIVE HEARING. Then you fainted when you saw Ravi and the others. Listen, i think the next time i will go alone because you really weigh heavy to carry up to your house. » Hakyeon blushed, it wasn't expected to vanish like a pocelain doll. But it was the fault of that LEO. He didn't feel this man. At the same time, his eyes attracted him. His beautiful black eyes, his lips, his smile, his sweet voice, ......WAKE UP HAKYEON YOU HATE THIS GUY. While it would be repugnant to you, but he can't forget the feeling of fear mixed with pleasure when he is near him. Hakyeon had still not spoken to him. And he doesn't think he will do that soon. Yes Ken always stay with Ravi now, and Hongbin and Hyuk often come to sit with them during meals. But that was all. Hakyeon are just content to eat and listen to them talk. He no longer thought useful to continue its strategy of seduction. For a week these people arrived in his town, he had no life. Everynight, he remade the same dream and woke up the morning sweat. it lacked terribly sleep. Also, he's pretty face did not look great this day. There was many dark circles under his eyes. Ken had noticed his change but he knows he would never not ask him the question, not before Hakyeon allowed him to do it. Yet it is so easy to tell his best friend that you can't sleep at night due to repetitive nightmares, but he couldn't. he hardly remembered the essence of dreams. Each morning he had left just as fear and those dark eyes, the same contemplating him at meals everyday. But those eyes are less threatening in daylight. During the day, he was able to watch at them, but at night he hid under the covers. He really doesn't know what to do or to think.

The week that followed the arrival of the new family, Hakyeon was faced with a difficult choice « so where do you went us to do this work, at my home or at yours ? » asked Léo. Hakyeon looked at him with big eyes. IT WOULD REMAIN DUTY HOURS ONLY WITH THIS MAN. LEO AND HIM ALONE IN A HOUSE ? IMPOSSIBLE.


	9. Sweet dream

Hakyeon didn't understand how the situation could get there. Leo and him alone in his room. He wanted to have for the first time his mother at home. It could thus provide the pretext for his presence to remain with her. But no-one. Yet he knows that his mother with her nurse job, was not often at home. Yet his large bedroom now looked like a small hole with the presence of this man. His presence was choking. Hayeon didn't understand why ? why he still felt hill at ease with him ? He still feared more the ability of the man to read him. He was sure now, after days studying his behavior, he had come to the conclusion that Leo was different. First of all, he nver had seen him eat. Ravi had told Ken that Leo had a special regime because he was allergic to almost everything. So why he doesn't come to school with an already prepared meal ? Curious. He also noted that He and his family didn't like to stay long in the sun. They say they are sensitive to the sun and catch very often sunburn. Possible, Hayeon says, because they have really whyte and dull skin. They haven't had sun exposure often as children. Ken had told him that Ravi was often cold skin to the touch. So Hakyeon wanted to test his theory to Leo. He had pretended during a classroom session to bring down his pen next to his companion. And rebuked he had touched the hand of Leo. What happened was a shock for both. They resented an electric shock that made them jump. From that moment, Leo watched more Hakyeon's actions, giving chills to him. However, Hakyeon was certain of one thing now, LEO HAD ABSOLUTELY NOT A COLD SKIN. He also noticed the tendency of his Leo to outpace his remarks. He often answer questions that Hakyeon doesn't say verbally, or give him things before he expresses the need. That part of him has always intrigued Hakyeon and frightened him. Especially fear that this man is currently in his personal space. HIS BEDROOM. The place where he compiles his personal belongins, where he show his passion and reveals some of his unknown to others. He had discussed the situation in his head when Leo had offered him the choice between his house or his. But there was no way for him to go to the house where everyone was unfamiliar to him and where he was in a weak position. So he chose his house. And now Leo could read him short. He could see the pics of his idols plastered on the walls. He could see the huge array of magazines and lint. And above all, he could see his bed in pink. He heard Leo laugh. « WHAT ? » Leo raised his hands to show his capitulation « i didn't say anything » « Maybe, but i hear you laughing out loud, i don't have the right to love pink color ? well you dress in all black, do i criticize your clothing style ? » « Hakyeon, i have said nothing, keep quiet and come here » Leo said, patting the seat beside him. NO HE DIDN'T DARE. Hakyeon see red. Leo was lying in his bed. HIS BED. His most personal space had been violated by this evil and he wanted him to seat beside him ? Aren't he crazy ? Hakyeon approached his bed to better overlook this Leo and tell him a few truths. But at the moment he was screaming his frustration, he felt a hand pulling him by the arm and in the next moment his body was pressed on the chest of the man. Hakyeon blushed violently.

Leo had had enough. For days he was looking for a way to help Hakyeon. He saw it every day coming up with increasingly dark circles under his eyes deep. He knew that N was prone to nightmares. Himself was trying everynight entering his dreams but nothing to calm him. he blamed himself for not being able to do anything. So when their teacher offered a homework to do at duet, it was the perfect opportunity. Of course, he didn't expect Hakyeon's home, he isn't an idiot he knows perfectly the reason of Hakyeon's choice however he is happy to be alone with him and discovered the inside of his room. He saw the stress of his presence and now the angriness of Hakyeon against him, but it's even more worried to see that his colleague was really exhausted. He had to help him sleep. Then he threw himself on his bed and proposed Hakyeon to join him.Rather throw himself under a bridge. He felt the Hakyeon tornado approached him but he didn't gime him the time to explode and pulled him into the bed. Leo thought he pulled him really strong because Hakyeon is now under him and HE LOVED IT. He felt his little warm body to move him to free himself. Every little bit fetched up his desire to keep even more pressing against him. But it was an emergency. Hakyeon need to sleep. He took slow his chin in his hand and looked him straight in the eye « You have to sleep Hakyeon ». His hypnotic power often walked with humans. But he wasn't sure of his effectiveness on Hakyeon because he wasn't a human being like others. Yet he was not moving in his arm. He had just fallen asleep. Leo sighed and settled into bed. He was finally able to relax a bit. He looked at he deamon Hakyeon become an angel in his sleep. He took the time to contemplated his closed eyes, long eyelashes and specially his fine rosy lips. Then he remembered that at no time when they touched, THERE WAS AN ELECTRIC SHOCK.

Ravi was laughing. He had before him a Ken absolutely disgusted and wanted to know « That's all inside your house ? It isn't exceptional. The front is so beautiful that i spent my childhood dream to enter one day in this house, and it is just that ? I'm disappointed » « You can not say that Ken, you've only see the show from the entrance. It's a mansion, there are still dozens of others rooms « protested Ravi. « No thanks you one is enough for me, I RETURNS AT HOME ». Ken grabbed his bag and turned around. Ravi rushed and took him in his arms to prevent him from going out. It became routine for them to touch each other oftent. Ken wasn't a prude and was not the type to censor themselves. If he doesn't like things, he was the type to say it regardless of place and time. Ravi loves this part of him. Usually his predator's side has always preferred easy prey to get. It's not that his prey have a choice, his condition made him the dominant animal in the food chain. However, that Ken is nothing easy prey. And since he knew him, Ravi never has seen Ken submit to anyone, not even his bestfriend. « Kim Wonshik i advise you to let me go right now, otherwise it will be to your risks and perils » said Ken squirming in his new friend's arms. Ravi released him immediately. It's not that he was afraid of Ken, he was much stronger than him, it was just that from experience he knew that he used to defend himself by giving heavy blows to strategic places like his lower body. « Ok, seen your character, i know what you please, follow me » Ravi suggested pulling his friend by the arm. « WHAT WITH MY CHARACTER ? » screamed Ken but followed him through a long corridor and found himself before a huge door. What he saw behind the door, put him in ecstasy. « Wow » he said. the room was huge with waxed floors, huge paintings on the walls, mirrors everywhere and a big white piano. « Welcome to our ballroom ». Ken scarcely listened Ravi and scrutinized the table one by one. « WOW it's so beautiful » « oh it must be nice to live at that time. I love this room Ravi ». It clapping to run at all directions until Ravi stop him by taking his hand. « would you give me this dance ? » « delighted, i'm not a woman » « i know, Lee Jeahwan would you concede a dance to the poor Wonshik who is dying to dance a waltz with you ? ». Ken was delighted, he had seen this kind of situation only on movies. No matter if he was a man, he would dance a waltz like in the movie « Gone with the wind ». He will be Scarlett O'hara for a few minutes. He smiled and while accepting Ravi's hand, he said « i dare not let you die my dear Wonshik ». Ravi then took him in his arms and began to dance. He didn't know when is that game would stop, but it was sure of one thing, he wanted to enjoy as long as possible.

Hongbin and Hyuk are sitting on the stairs and watching Ravi and Ken. They were shocked. « Hyung, i don't recognize Ravi recently, this is the first time, i've seen him like this. Is it necessary that we do something ? » asked Hyuk. « No, let him have fun, there is nothing else to do in this city. I trust Ravi to do the right thing when the time coming. He has always been loyal to Leo ». Hongbin gave a pat on the back on his dongsaeng « it comes time for your training » « Shiro, i don't want to » « Hyuk, i will not repeat myself twice » « WHY ? Why it is always up to me, none of you does it » « It's because WE CAN CONTROL OURSELF, not like you » « This isn't true, just looking at you everymorning Hyung is enough to relieve my thirst » « You really want me to leave and let Leeteuk and Narsha take care of you ? ». Hyuk shook his head « No Binnie hyung, i said nothing, i'm coming ».

Leo still looked Hakyeon sleep peacefully. He was relieved to see him finally recover forces. It may sleep better tonight without worrying for him. He brushed Hakyeon's hair « sleep in peace, i will watch over you ». He puts his lips in the forehead of the latter and gave him a gentle kiss. It is when he is getting up that Leo saw that Hakyeon's eyes were wide open. But it wasn't his usual eyes. These eyes were EMERALD BLUE and stared into his eyes. Leo felt like sucked into a whirlpool. Something was wrong. HE WAS ABOUT TO TURN HERE in this room and in front of Hakyeon.


	10. The fight

Ken understood nothing, one minute before he walked with Ravi peacefully and the minute that followed Ravi was folded in two and shouted with all his being. He didn't know what to do to help him. He saw Ravi strunggling on the ground and try to get on top of his pain. Ken didn't see the reason for this sudden change. They had not eaten anything since high school or touched something special. So why ? At that time, he heard another cry but this one wasn't from Ravi. Somewhere in the house, something else was screaming and the cry was nothing human. Ken had in chills. His dream had become a nightmare. He didn't know if he should flee or helping the poor Ravi. He wasn't sure he can be of any help ans especially he feared for his own life. He was in an unfamiliar space with people he didn't know until recently. Too bad, he told himself, Ravi didn't seem like a threat to me right now and he suffers. Ken begans to meet his friend. « Do not touch me, get away from me as possible » said Ravi rejecting his help. Ken didn't intend to leave with his friend ashore. Then he insisted on approaching Ravi. « Ravi let me help you » « I told you GET AWAY FROM ME » shouted the latter looking him straight in the eyes. Ken stopped net. It was no longer the voice of his new friend he had heard. Before him was raised a stranger with blood-red eyes. Ken doesn't think twice before running at full speed towards the first gate available. He had just realized that he was lost in a big mansion with A MONSTER, where possibly monsters.

Ravi had not want to scare Ken but he had to. His whole body ached. The pain was unbearable. However, what made him suffer even more than the pain, it is this excessive thirst to drink blood. He had struggled with all his being to not jump on Ken. He felt his presence too much, the beating of his heart, and the call of his blood. He aspired just to one thing one, sink his fangs into him and emptied his blood. But a small part of him still remembered the value of the person next to him. He had to do him escaped before not being able to control himself. Then he faced him, knowing that Ken could see part of what he really was. He had not fully made up his true appearance but he knew that the appearance of his eyes would be enough to scare his friend. And indeed, Ken pray fear and run to hide from him. This was painfull for him but he had an emergency. This situation never would have happen if LEO WASN'T EXPOSED TO DANGER. He had to go help him. But above all, he need to calm Hyuk. He heard him screaming to death. He was not able to match the strength of Hyuk especially if the latter is in pain. However, if he does nothing it would not be just Leo but all Rovixland's citizens we would be in danger including their family. He took it upon himself to forget his own pain and running into the training room. Climb the stairs wasn't easy, he felt his body torn in half in every movement. When he came up upstairs, the cries stopped. It wasn't a good omen. He then rushed into the room death in the stomach. He would face not Hyuk but his demon.

At his entrance, Hyuk had completely turned. He stood before Hongbin and overlooked his full height. His eyes was blood-red color and his fangs are out. Its claws had reached their maximum size and he looked at Hongbin with a predatory smile. « Hongbin get out » said Ravi. « No i won't leave you alone with him. You need my help. » « Right now you're more an handicap for me, get out of here » « Hyuk would never dare harm me » « It's not Hyuk you have in front of you Hongbin, it would kill you without remorse, then go out ». « You can not beat him Ravi » « I know but spare me the trouble of having to look after you too, so get out and closes the door. No one should enter or leave the room after you as Hyuk's demon has not disappeared.» Hongbin would not leave the room. He was afraid for both Hyuk and Ravi. But he knew Ravi was right. so he left the room and locked the door. He felt so useless.

« Hyuk, look at me. It's not you. This pain you feel, it's not yours but that of Leo. I need you to calm down » « Hyuk is gone, I am KYU ». Ravi hated this moment. Hyuk's demon Kyu. The only time he had fought with him, he had lost miserably and was going to loose his life if Leo had not intervened. He didn't have the confidence to succeed once again. Ravi had never been afraid to fight. Through the centuries, many cold blood generations have cursed his name. He was famous for his martial art and his side « without merci ». But Hyuk was different. He was born demon and vampire transformation has only multiply his strengths and increase his power and his thirst of fresh blood. Only Leo was able to handle his demon because Hyuk and Kyu had lent their allegiance to join his family. Right now Ravi couldn't count on Leo because he was the cause of this problem. He knows he will have to fight to keep it out of this room. However he still tried one last time to reason with him « Kyu you too have sworn allegiance to Leo. Right now he needs us so calm down » « yes i swore then pushes you to the front door so i could go and help » « you know you can not go out like this, and allowed Hyuk to return, we can go all three to help Leo » « Why always Hyuk, I'm stronger. Get out of the door Ravi otherwise you will need to pay the price. » Ravi was sure. The inevitable was coming. Then he brought forth his claws. He didn't have time to get into position as Kyu run for him. He found himself propelled into the air. Thans to his fighters reflexes, he made the ceiling of the wall to absorb the shock and pounce on his nwe prey. The attack was less decisive than he thought. Kyu disn't feel the shock, Instead he is slashing his claws into Ravi's belly. This staggered. The wound wasn't deep, it will heal in a few minutes. He had to be more careful. He saw Kyu head for the door. He had to stop him. He then rushed on him but to his surprise Kyu turned and clasped his throat. Ravi was useless trying to squirm and scratched, he couldn't break free. Was it his end ? He didn't think that one day he will die at the hands of his family's members after surviving so many centuries and fighting. He felt become increasingly weak. The Hyuk demon was feeding him. he saw Kyu closer increasingly his neck. That's when a blinding light appeared and Kyu dropped Ravi to the ground. He now stood head pain. Ravi felt a hand pull it out the room and closed behind him. He looked around « Narsha ? » « Are you ok ? Sorry for being late ». Still confused Ravi replied « Hyuk......He can't get out of this room » « i know, i launched a charm to Kyu, right now he should be trying to struggle with illusionnal characters. Before he knew it we will be return with Leo. I also heard his call. He is in danger. Leeteuk is waiting outside with the car, we must hurry. Hongbin will stay here to watch the door » Narsha helped Ravi to build on her shoulder and downs the stairs. Theu had to act quickly. Their time was running out.


	11. The barrier

Ken did not hear anything. No noise for several minutes. A deathly silence reigns in the mansion. This was his chance to escape. He slowly opened the door of hiding and peered into the hallway. No one. Then he began to slip slowly along the walls. He did not think that running would be a good solution. This will attract attention all too quickly, and he was not sure of the way forward out of this house. Every minute seemed hours and the frantic beating of his heart gave him no respite. But he had no desire to wait for the return of this monster and see the need to discuss his life or his death. Yes he was afraid. Never in his life he had been exposed to this kind of situation. Yes he loves the supernatural, he could do nothing, this is not him who chose his life. But he now realizes that fantasize in front of a book, was nothing compared to reality. And to be honest, his curious side had long given way to his survive side. He heaved a sigh of relief, he finally saw the door coveted. Just a few more steps and he would be free from this prison. The lobby was fast. He began to run faster to close the distance. He thought only reach the door handle. But to his surprise, he found himself projected on the ground. Something very quick came to block his exit. Ken looked up. "Hongbin? ". He saw it stood to his full height before him. Thus, Hongbin is also part of these monsters he said. He had to go back into hiding. He stood and prepared to run when Hongbin blocked his path again. No time to think, Ken changed direction, but Hongbin was still before him. This was moving too quickly for Ken could escape. Ken then panicked and began to scream, to give punches in the air. He absolutely did not want to die, not here, not like this. "Ken stop, I have absolutely no desire to hurt you." Ken was not listening Hongbin, how he could trust this monster? He only wanted to get out of here. "You lie" "Ken, listen to me I'm sure Ravi did not want to frighten you and me either, we do not try to hurt you," Hongbin himself was not convinced of his words. It is certain that he did not want to kill this man and Ravi also saw his behavior towards Ken recent days. However, whether to protect their families, they would not have a choice. Ken had to be silent. But for the time Ken was not an emergency for him. Leo was perhaps fall into a trap and the Hyuk's demon threatens to shake everything in Rovixland. "Ken, Leo is now in danger, that's why Ravi had to leave urgently. You yourself know that Leo is currently with Hakyeon, which means that your friend is in danger. " Ken stopped short. HAKYEON IS IN DANGER. No it can not. Hakyeon life is far too important. More important than his. He stood up and faced Hongbin Eye "Shoot you I have to go help him." Hongbin could not believe the change that had just taken place in Ken. One minute before he was crying for his own life and at the mention of his best friend, he became cold and ready to face the devil himself to save his friend. Would it be bipolar? Yet Ken knew he had no chance against him. "You can not go out Ken, you have to wait for the return of Ravi" "Right now my friend is facing danger, and you want me to stay sitting quietly waiting Ravi? Go to hell Lee Hongbin, and moves before this door "" I really can not let you out Ken, please do not make me use force. " said Hongbin. Ken glared at him "You do not understand, if Hakyeon dies my existence in itself has no meaning so much to kill me right away. If this is not your intention then let me pass. " "Explained yourself" "I do not have time, I have to go." Hongbin didn't understand so he didn't move, Ken took advantage to head running toward the door. "WAIT" shouted Hongbin. Ken faced him the heart ready to explode when he saw Hongbin hand him the keys to a car. "Take my car, you'll be there soon, I do not think you have brought yours." Ken looked at his hand but did not hesitate longer before taking the keys and get out of the manor. Hongbin saw him leaving. He does not think making a big mistake by letting him go. Moreover, Rovixland is a small town, there is not a place where Ken could hide to protect himself. When the time comes, if they were stalking him, they will easily find it. "Ravi Calm down, we'll be there on time," said Leeteuk for the tenth time. But that was not enough to help Ravi to relax. He was such in pain and above all, he was very worried about Leo. He had lived so many years with him that he even remember times when he lived alone. He was not ready to face a world without Leo. "Narsha, it's getting dark, can you go now? Leo needs our support, but the car is too slow, you'll be there soon, "said Ravi. Narsha nodded her head and asked to stop the car. The place was ideal to become herself again without being seen. She got out and let the others go their way. "Stryge wake up," she said, and she spread her wings to fly to the Leo's call. Leeteuk in his car, saw her splitting the air and disappeared at full speed. He worried for her, but he had confidence in her abilities. And then, one family member was in danger. " Try again to see Leo. You should know what is happening "" I try from the house but nothing, it is as if our connection was broken, I just feel his pain. " Leeteuk did not like this situation. Not at all. Narsha did not understand. On her arrival at the house of Hakyeon, she could not move. Something prevented her from going into that house. It was really curious. Hakyeon looked like a normal man. So why his house was protected by a spell? She felt the strength of that spell. It had to be done by someone powerful. But since joining Rovixland, she has felt nothing. Not a single supernatural being apart from family members. WEIRD. She had to try to break the spell. After all, she was a specialist in this field. His Stryge's condition, winged demon blood drinker, allowed her that. Of course, she was not so powerful and evil vampires like her sisters, but she was strong enough to defend herself. Her blood mixed condition made her weaker. She began to look for incantations to remove the barrier. But nothing, it seemed that the barrier became stronger at each of her spells. "What are you still doing outside? "Asked Ravi while arriving. "I can not enter" "Bullshit" Ravi shouted before heading to the door of the house. Throbbing pain made him bend down. He could no longer breathe. Leeteuk quickly pulled him by the arm to get him out of the charm's area. "Don't be a fool, I know you're worried but we need to think and find a solution to enter" "But Leeteuk, Leo is inside if he was able to go there then I should be able" complained Ravi . "Leo was invited by Hakyeon therefore the charm can not have any effect on him. Leeteuk and you tried as much as possible to contact Leo, meanwhile I will find a way to let us in "Narsha told them. Ravi concentrated, it was imperative that he shows in what condition is his friend and that he can talk to him. He was so scared for him. " What are you doing? ". Ravi looked up and saw Ken rising before him. He knew not how long he was trying to communicate with Leo, but one thing was sure, he did not need the presence of Ken to disrupt him. "Go away Ken" "I said what do you do before the house of my friend? ". Ravi did not understand. Something had changed in Ken. He did not know WHAT, but it was not his frail friend who had hidden from him minutes ago. Would he have forgotten what it was? No, no one can forget the vision of a monster. He then walked up to him, but Ken did not back away. "Ravi what do you want to my friend? ". It was Narsha who intervened. "Ken, we want only help. Leo and Hakyeon are in and they are in danger. If we fail to enter this house, I do not know what might happen. Leo calls us to help and we must save him and Hakyeon "" So promise me that no harm will be done to Hakyeon ". He looked straight into Ravi's eyes. " Promise me ". Ravi had no choice as to promise to protect Hakyeon. Ken then went to the door of the house. He raised his hand in the air and turned toward them. "You can go, the barrier is lifted."


	12. Hypnosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leaves your comments I will like to know if you like this story thanks

Leo looked Hakyeon sleep peacefully in his room. He was relieved to see him finally recover forces. It may also sleep better tonight without worrying for him. He brushed Hakyeon's hair "Sleep in peace, I will watch over you." Watch Hakyeon sleep make him smile. He didn't know why he had this desire so strong to protect him. Never in his life a foreigner had occupied his mind. He did not understand himself why he had to answer to the call of this man. He was just sure that he want to help him. He had observed Hakyeon for several days now, and he was also used to see him every morning offering a radiant smile to his friend Ken. He loved this complicity between these two friends, and he was jealous. He did not know why, but part of him was often sad not to be the person who has been dedicated to that smile. It's not that he hated the sullen side of Hakyeon, no the contrary, the predator in him loves their gaze duel. He loved to see him feigning indifference or get excited against him. He felt even fun. However, he had also seen the terror in the eyes of Hakyeon in his nightmares and his extreme tiredness in school day. He was happy to see him finally rest. He put his lips to Hakyeon's forehead and gave him a soft kiss. Then he rose. He would have to delve into the business of Hakyeon for answers to his questions. This man was mysterious, he had to know a little more about him. It is by moving his body from N that Leo saw that the eyes of the latter were wide open. But instead of the usual almond eyes color, he saw an emerald blue eyes. Eyes that plunged right into his. Leo felt suffocated. Something was wrong. These foreign eyes attracted him like a magnet. He could not move. That's when he began to feel pain. The same pain than he remembered. One he will always remember. That he had finally been able to free himself by becoming an immortal creature. He had fought his condition for years and thought never to have to experience such a tear. But yet, each of his bones began to break up. He went back to his true nature, his animal state. Leo used all his concentration. He absolutely had to stop the processing otherwise it might hurt Hakyeon. His animal state had always been difficult to control especially in full moon. But they were not yet completely at night or under the influence of a full moon, so why? Why the beast in him responded to the call of those eyes. He did not lose control and end up unhappy like in his memories. How many times had he woken up the morning naked, covered in blood and having forgotten everything that the beast in him had made the day before? No, he did not want the blood of Hakyeon on his conscience. He concentrated on his vampire side to stop processing. But nothing, he felt too well the crunch of his bones, stretching his fingers, tearing his skin and the call of the wolf in him. Then he sought help "Ravi, hyuk, I need you." Communicate telepathically with his family had always been easy for him. He had sent them some of his gifts by claiming them as his own. One thing positive that Leo had gained by becoming immortal. Becoming a vampire was a lot of disadvantages as the continued need for fresh blood. However for Leo, he came with some advantages such as the ability to finally control his wolf. He was not about to painful transformations every full moon, and he was able to combine his wolf strength to that of his vampire side so use them whenever he needed it, without being obliged transforming. He thus became the ONLY HYBRID, THE ONLY IN HIS KIND. His connection with Ravi was not working. He felt the fury of Hyuk, he never wanted for anything to let out Kyu, Hyuk's demon, but he himself was about to let go and make way for the beast in him. His whole body was hurting. He did not think hold on. He could not escape the cold blue eyes of Hakyeon. He did not even know if Hakyeon was aware of what was happening in his room. "Ravi, Leeteuk, Narsha, please someone to stop me." But his transformation continued. He felt his bones broken rebuild. There was not much time before he let his wolf out, and see him to throw on Hakyeon. Ken rushed upstairs after Ravi, Leeteuk and Narsha. What he saw in the room of his friend made him stop. Hakyeon was lying in bed and watched something half human and half animal. What stood before Hakyeon had black fur, yellow eyes like those of an animal, and huge fangs exceeded his mouth. Ken thought faint. Twice in one day. But what was the problem with that family? The being who stood before him, and was to be no doubt Leo, had nothing in common with the vision he had of Ravi a few minutes before. He felt arms hold his waist and a second later he was glued to Ravi torso, and the latter whispered soothing words. "Chutttt Ken, it's nothing. I'm here and I promise that nothing will happen to Hakyeon and you. Not this evening ". He did not know whether to believe his words, but he was grateful as he now felt completely lost. Ravi helped Ken to sit down, and faced Leo. He remembered his friend's explanation of its transformations and joy no longer feel pain and tearing. At the time, he had listened without really understanding, but today he was able to design this pain because he also felt it. Not in the same way as Leo, but enough to have heard his call. "Leo, you must calm yourself, you start to lose control and we need you, Kyu returned." "I can not Ravi, I do not mastered anything. My body does not respond anymore. "" Leo, if you transform we couldn't stop you. None of us is a wolf. Your bite would kill us for sure "" Then flee and bring Hakyeon with you, I do not want to hurt any of you. But once converted, I will not recognize you anymore. " "It is out of question that we leave you, we're a family. Narsha try to channel his strength, this will make him weak, meanwhile Ravi and I are going to seek the vampire in him to control his wolf "Leeteuk said. Narsha began immediately to work. "Ken, I do not know who you are but I need your talents now," she claiming it by raising a lost Ken. "Heuuu ..what ... Do I have to do." "Take my hands and focuses you on my voice, we need to transfer the energy from Leo to Ravi and Leeteuk to help them to awaken his immortal other side." Ken complied. They gathered all their effort to help Leo. However, after a few minutes of hard work, Leo still continued to mutate. His claws were now exposed and he had lost his human form to move towards the four-legged animal. He went from one minute to the next to jump on them. Ravi then thought he would live the worst day of his life, if it were the last. It is in this climate of tension that the door to the room opened. A woman ran and jump on Hakyeon side. She said while putting her hand on his forehead "Go to sleep." Hakyeon then closed his eyes and went back to sleep. The enchantment was broken. Leo felt all his strength to empty, and he too fell into a deep sleep. The woman turned on the others. "Who are you and what do you want from my son? ". Ravi and his family was in shock. They were so exhausted from trying to channel the energy of Leo, and this woman had succeeded in seconds to calm him. Moreover it was the MOTHER OF HAKYEON? "I expect, I want an answer right away young people." Ken approached her "Aunt, I'm sorry but Hakyeon was in danger" "It would not be in danger if no one had enter to this house. So what are you doing here? And do not take me for an idiot I am able to sniff all of you, and none of you is 100% human then answer me. " "My brother here is a friend of your son and they had to do a school work before my brother begins to turn. I'm sorry ma'am, this is not in the nature of my brother to show well, I'm sure something must have happened, "said Ravi pointing finger in Leo's body. The mother of Hakyeon not granted more attention to him and turned to Ken. "Is it you who lifted the barrier? "Ken nodded his head. "Do you realize what you just did? Jeahwan You promised to always protect my son. You swore before the brotherhood, and that is how you reward us ? ". Ken crouches down in tears before his aunt. He would never have wanted to harm his friend rather die. "Forgive me my aunt, please forgive me," he begged between sobs. Ravi rushed to him and took him in his arms. For who this woman think she is ? She might be the mother of Hakyeon, she had no right to mourn his friend. Then he threatened her by his look "you have no right to treat him like that." "Do not look at me like that young man, you do not even know what you just do. Hakyeon should never have met you. Because of you, the spell has been broken. Now they're coming for him and none of you is match for them. You just sign the death of my son. " In stating these words, Ken could not stop crying. Because of him, Hakyeon would die. He was inconsolable. Sung Sung ran down the hall of the castle. He was happy. It finally came to realize the wishes of his master. And who knows, having regard to the news, maybe it will give him a great reward. He opened the doors to the throne room and went to prostrate before his master. "Lord, we finally found the child". His master got up from his throne and approached him. "Are you sure it's him? ". "Yes my lord, his presence was hidden by an invisibility spell. The fate just break. He can not hide from us now. " His master laughed deeply. "Finally I got you little vermin. ". He turned to his servant and gave his orders. "Send the wendigos, I want them to bring him alive or dead ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start to add new person so let's having fun


	13. The answerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More informations about the history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone it's a new chapter, I hope you will love it and please leaves a lot of comments

"So you have answered the call of my son? "Asked the mother of hakyeon. Yes did the heads in front of her. They were all sitting in the living room and tried to understand the situation. Only Hakyeon still asleep, had been left in his room. Leo still weak from his last transformation was left lying on the living room couch. He had not the energy to face a long conversation but he had to protect his family and meet their behalf especially that it was responsible for this whole situation by having chosen to come to Rovixland. Ken was sitting on its side next to Ravi who absolutely refused to remove him from his arms. Ken could not look at her aunt's eyes. He felt so bad about exposing his friend in danger. He criticized himself a lot and did not know whether he should continue its protective role of Hakyeon because he had failed in its mission. Leeteuk sitting next to Narsha was not impressed with the accuser and cold tone of Hakyeon's mother. He was just glad recovered Leo unharmed. However, it is now worried about the future of his family. He was certain that Leo refuses to abandon Hakyeon especially knowing that he was in danger. They would have to fight to protect it. "Do you also saw that coming? How are they? Does my son will live or die? ". "No ma'am, the visions of Leo are changing. We know your son asked us for help but we do not have more details. We thought having more informations with Hakyeon but it seems he does not have conscious of the situation. " "No he is not aware of anything, and I WILL ABSOLUTELY FORBIDDEN TO TALK ABOUT IT. He does not know what he is. We raised him away from everything. Do you think it's easy to live in a city like Rovixland. Well no, but we have to protect it. Here we are able to hide and watch us newcomers. " At this, Leo got up from the couch, it was imperative that he knows more about Hakyeon and the threat who was coming. "Madam, why your son should be protected? Why would anyone want to hurt him? ". "Young man, the life of this child is too important, much more than ours. It has been a prediction birth. His existence is a hope for every human creature as non-human. All you need to know is that a day will come when he will save us all. This is a prophecy that we all believe in but not all want to protect it. Some want him dead because he is an enemy for HIM. " " Who is he ? ". "I do not say you more. And you, Lee Jeahwan I forbid you to tell them the whole story or you will be banned from the brotherhood for good. ". Ken jumped in Ravi's arm. It was still part of the brotherhood? He had not been banned? He looked at his aunt with great hope. "Yes you are still with us. You were born like that Jeahwan and nobody can change that. I saw you grow with Hakyeon and protect him. I'm sorry for having rejected all the blame on you. You could not know what would happen. And this is not the barrier that you raised that broke the spell. This is Hakyeon himself who broke the spell. " Leo and his family looked at her with big eyes. They did not understand the words of the mother of Hakyeon. How it could have broken a spell he did not even know? The latter began to laugh at their head. "I see you do not understand. To help you let me first introduce myself. ". She turned on itself and let appear a beautiful old lady with curly hair falling to her hips. "my name is Ae Cha, I am a banshee and I am part of the brotherhood of the fairies. We have all sworn to protect Hakyeon. Like Ken, I was placed next to him because of my nature of banshee. I was able to predict someone's death. In this case, it was not the vision of the death of Hakyeon who made me come home but that of your friend Leo. ". "But Madame, my wolf would really hurt your son." "I assure you that this young gentleman who was in front of you was far more powerful. Moreover you've seen it, just the fact of watching his eyes made you mutate. And by the way, you would have understood that Hakyeon is not the fruit of my womb but the child of someone else. However, I raised him as my own child. I received it since he was a baby then do NOT GOING TO TELL HIM THE CONTRARY. Moreover, it should never hear the discussion we just had. It's because he was in direct contact with non-human that his true nature show himself. The spell was supposed to make him invisible to non-human. But as he has been in contact with you, a part of him has detected the supernatural in yourself. Now it's too late to hide, but I trust that you would do your best to protect him. I read it in your eyes. And in the heart of this young man. " She points her finger at Leo "he is a stubborn and feisty child but also a person who knows how to share his love with people who are close to him." WHAT ? Leo thought. Does this woman had to agree to a relationship between him and his son? But he wasn't in love with Hakyeon....... he liked him as a person but not enough to go out with him. He felt ashamed and was extremely hot at the time. "Madame heuuuu ...... ......... this is not what you think ... it's just ... .heu friendship" he stammered. At that moment he heard the clucking of his family members. Ahhhhh these traitors. The situation was becoming uncomfortable for him. Ae Cha then took his hands and smiled, saying "protect him". She then turned to Ken. "Jeahwan assists them with all your efforts. Hakyeon will need all of you in the coming days and never left him alone. From my side I will begin to gather the brotherhood. We must be as many as possible to deal with what's coming. "" Are you going to call my cousins? "Ken asked. "We need the power of the three." "Onew will not like this, his last meeting with Hakyeon was not well". " We do not have the choice. Go boys it's time to go home before my son wakes up. And do not forget my words. If you have friends to support you, then call them. " She made a goodbye hand and climbed the stairs toward the Hakyeon chamber. 

Leo and his family were completely lost. They did not expect this situation to turn. They thought coming help a little creature who turns to be an important person for their future. Yet it was not too late. Leo turned to his family, "You have followed me for years, I am grateful and happy to have found such a beautiful family. I'm sorry I caused you in this situation and I would understand if you want to go. " They returned home to the mansion. Leo was able to calm the Hyuk's demon, and it was now lying on Hongbin legs, under the pretext that he had to recover. Hongbin was not fooled but he understood the need for Hyuk to stay beside him. It was a haven for Hyuk. Ken had not yet been able to return home. Leo and his family rapted him. He could not escape and in the same time he understood their need to have their questions answered. Moreover it was new for him to see another side of their facet. In high school, he used to see Ravi give orders and others follow him. Leo barely spoke during meals. Now he see a different Leo who is a family head. He did not know the other two who posed for their relative. He remembered hearing their names: Leeteuk and Narsha. He could see their love through every gesture and glance. Ken looked at the whole family to protest the proposed of Leo to leave this city. They all wanted to stay and support Hakyeon as a united family. Ken thought then that he was mistaken. He had not before him monsters, but a family who fought and with whom he had common interests. "I can send a message to Kai tonight. His clan is still in Exodus. He will tell us if they want to join us or not, "Ravi forward. "I can also call Donghae, I know that he and Eunyuk are lack of adventure. I think they will be happy to join us, "said Leeteuk. "I'm friends with Dara, I think I can ask for help on the part of BB '. "Thanks Narsha, for my part I will contact Sunggyu" Leo stated. " Are You sure that you wanna do this? He will ask you something in return. " "I know Ravi but we do not have a choice. I believe that this situation involves us all. They also will need to know. Come we must start now. " In the words of Leo, the family scattered to seek help. The evening was going to be long. "So you're a fairy? "Asked Ravi. He was left alone with Ken at the lounge and enjoy thought to still keep a few minutes in his arms. "Yes, by my mother I am a fairy" "And by your father? "" I am something else "" explain ? ". "I will say you nothing Ravi, for now just keep in mind that I am a fairy and so I can throw you spells if you do not stay quiet" "ahhhh iroké" said Ravi dropping small kisses throughout the Ken Neck "or here " he said, changing sides. Ken could not stop blushing. What that Ravi was doing to him ? Ravi meanwhile could not stop laughing at the sight of red in the Ken's face. He certainly loved it. He pinched his cheek before getting up and heading to the door. He had work to do but could not stop repeating itself endlessly in his head, "he's cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself to meet the wendigos in the next chapter


	14. Wendigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravi tried to drive as fast as he could on this winding road. They were in the middle of the road and close to the forest when suddenly something made divert their car. Ravi maneuvered to avoid the worst and managed to stop the car at the time it was going to sink into a tree. He quickly checked that everyone was safe and proceeded to start the car. But the engine would not run. Each turn of the key was just purring and stop. It was at this time that the passengers in the car saw four huge forms exit from the woods. FOUR GIANTS WITH RED EYES. They were skin and bones, long claws and sharp canines. "Wendigo" Ken shouted in terror before covering his mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello new chapter. They have fight in this chapter so if you are sensible don't read it. For the rest , meet the wendigos. I'm open to read your comments, questions and suggestions so make it many

"Do You still want a part of pizza N? "Hakyeon nodded his head toward Ken. He and his new comrades had decided to afford a pizza and soft drinks in a restaurant on a Friday night. In recent days, Hakyeon was stuck all days with his new friends. They take all the time an excuse to do exercises, walks or games with him after school. He could no longer have a moment alone. Hyuk who was however not close to him, often came to offer him to play games and often Hakyeon lost and need to receive a slap on his arm. The story always ended with an angry N pursuing Hyuk in the corridors of the High School "yaaaa you dare hit your hyung, ilouwa, comes here I'll kick your ass." The next day he even agreed to play. It was not like Hakyeon love to get beaten up, no, it was just that he saw Hyuk's pleasure , and also that he was getting used to this young man who could pass for his little brother. It was the same with Hongbin with whom he often pretended to fight. Hongbin used to add his own comments on the remarks of Hakyeon to make him react. Hakyeon knew it was more a gesture of friendship by malice. So he pretended to be angry and fight with him. Most often they ended up laughing to their nonsense. For Ravi, Hakyeon was amazed at how much they looked alike. In his presence, he really felt comfortable and was able to discuss serious things with him without fear. It reminded him of his best Ken who also never stay away from him. Finally Leo ... .Leo the man who now insists the escort him in home after school. He did not understand why? But Leo do that now every day since he had invited him to his home. He does not even remember what happened that night. He remembered just be upon him, by the way it made him blush every time he thought about it. Moreover, it still could not identify the man. He had in him something pleasant and scary at once. But Hakyeon acknowledged that since that evening, he now felt less threatened by his presence. They also discussed much more than before. Of course, Leo continued to anticipate the desires of Hakyeon without a requests. He was sure now that Leo would have a capacity to feel or interpret people's thoughts. Hakyeon would ask him one day when he would feel ready to confront him. For now, he was content to try to learn more about these new people. He looked at Leo and smiled. "Why do you come with us to the restaurant if you do not eat? ". Leo gave him just a nod and even sank into his chair. It had become a habit. When Leo want not to answer, he does not speak and just looks at you. Hakyeon never know what to think before a silent Leo. Is he should get mad or ignore him ? No, he often chose to insist or force him but so far it never worked. So he decided to focus on others and saw them make a KAYE BAYE BO to choose the one that will have the chance to eat the last piece of pizza. That's when Hakyeon felt a huge headache. What was happening? He bit his lip under the influence of pain. He looked up and met those of Leo. The latter took his hands with worry. "are you ok Hakyeon? ". He shook his head. As usual Leo was still feeling his discomfort......................................................................................... Leo see Hakyeon frown and bring his hand to his head. Something was going on with him. He heard him screaming in pain in his head. He took his hands to support him. The true nature of Hakyeon had yet react to something he thougth. He then looked around and seen four men who had just arrived in the restaurant. One thing he had learned from the revelations of Ae Cha is that Hakyeon just as him, was able to feel the presence of a supernatural being. This revelation allowed him to understand why Hakyeon seemed much hate him in their first meetings. A part of him had recognized the supernatural in Leo and had then been wary of him. Leo thought that the same thing had happened in the restaurant. Hakyeon is reacting to the presence of these newcomers without really being aware. He too could feel that these men were different. They seemed not to be part of the people of Rovixland. Leo straightened. It was absolutely a necessity to bring Hakyeon away from the men. He did not want to face again the true nature of Hakyeon, especially as he did not know if he could stop it. Moreover, he did not think that these men have come to this restaurant by chance. "Let's go," he told the others. He grabbed the hand of N and go out with him. The rest of the group followed him............................................................................... The six were crammed into Ravi's car to return home. A deathly silence reigned in the car. Everyone understood the situation but did not dare speak for fear of being heard by Hakyeon. The latter was asleep on the shoulder of Leo after his sudden headache at the restaurant. The tension was palpable in the car. It was absolutely necessary to bring Hakyeon home. Ravi tried to drive as fast as he could on this winding road. They were in the middle of the road and close to the forest when suddenly something made divert their car. Ravi maneuvered to avoid the worst and managed to stop the car at the time it was going to sink into a tree. He quickly checked that everyone was safe and proceeded to start the car. But the engine would not run. Each turn of the key was just purring and stop. It was at this time that the passengers in the car saw four huge forms exit from the woods. FOUR GIANTS WITH RED EYES. They were skin and bones, long claws and sharp canines. "Wendigo" Ken shouted in terror before covering his mouth................................................................................... Leo make Hakyeon asleep quickly with his power of persuasion. It was not necessary that N sees this. They promised to Ae Cha. He then turned to Ken. "Wendigo? Explain yourself ". Ken continued to watch the five wendigos coming towards them. "They ... they are ruthless. In ... .in the books, they say they eat the flesh of their victims and are never satisfied. "" How do we do to beat them? "" They are not immortal but they are hard to beat. OH MY GOD we'll never get out of here alive, "said Ken panicking. Ravi took his hands, "No, we will not die here, not tonight. And not that we will be able to beat us, but we need more informations about how to beat them Ken. " Ken tried to remember what he had read about them "they are quick and cunning. They are close to the werewolf and their bite can kill you for sure. So do not get bitten. They feed on their victims because it makes them stronger. They also have an ice heart. I do not know if it's true but some books say you have to burn their heart to defeat them. " Leo and his family hear about Ken's informations and then rushed out of the car "Ken holds up to Hakyeon, we must keep them away from him by fighting before they get to the car. "Ken nodded his head and changed places to stay next to the body of his friend who is still asleep. He did not know how the evening would unfold and was really scared for their lives. ........................................................................................... For minutes that Leo and his family fought to distract wendigos. They had only succeeded in hurting themselves. These beings were too fast and theirs claws are too long and sharp. Leo had mutated to give himself more strength. He was the only wolf in his family, but he felt he was no match for them. One with which he fought was twice his size, though Leo was a great wolf Alfa considering his side. He felt the claws striker opening his shoulder. He began to lose blood, but he could not afford to lose the fight. He had to fight for his family, for Hakyeon. Also Ravi with his side struggling ferociously. It was not necessary that he slow down the pace. His assailant was fast but him too. So far he had managed to dodge his blows. He would take the opportunity to tear out his heart. Ravi plunged in his enemy and led his hand quickly to his sensitive area, but the hand of that being closed over his and his other hand came grind his stomach. He screamed foul of pain. Meanwhile, Kyu, the demon of Hyuk had just woken up. Hongbin was in danger. One of the Wendigo had to squeeze his throat and was about to bite him in the neck. Anger Hyuk seeing the situation take not longer time to let out Kyu who jumped in the next second on the wendigo and tear out his heart. Falling backwards, the Wendigo loosened his hand and let Hongbin slip through Kyu's arm. Meanwhile, shouts were heard from the side of the car. The Wendigo who was abandoned by Hyuk had snatched up the car and was about to go after Ken and Hakyeon. Leo got to his feet and started running. He did not know if he would arrive in time. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back. The Wendigo with whom he had fought plant his claws in his back. His wolf let out a howl of pain. Leo felt lost and he would also lose Hakyeon one minute to the next. That's when he heard other screams of Wolves answering his call. Huge white wolf with blue eyes came out of the woods and they were ready to attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are the new wolfs ? you know it ? so leave comments or questions


	15. Exodus wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho had seen the delicate position of Leo and Ravi. He sent his wolves to help. Lay, Baekhyun and Chen fell on the Ravi aggressor. They knew that his height was an advantage for him. Then they tried to drop it by biting his legs. This allowed to distract the giant of its main prey and Ravi took the opportunity to finally tear out his heart. On the other side, accompanied by DO and Sehun, Suho helped Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet the exodus clan. This chapter has fight motion so if you are sensible don't read it. For the rest leave comments and vote

Kai had received Ravi's message. He had no further explanation of the situation from the fact that his friend needed help. They met one day in a coincidence situation. Back then his wolf was caught by a hostile population. He had dragged too far from his pack. He was so young and inexperienced. This led him to a trap. He did not think to get out that night but he receive the help of a stranger. A stranger with blood red eyes and who was quick as lightning. He had confessed after that is name was Ravi and he save him in memory of a friend who was also a wolf. Since that day they often meet and support each other in difficult times. Ravi had even asked for his help, and Kai was glad to support him. Even more happy because his pack had agreed to follow him. He did not have to beg them too long. Suho the alfa pack said he had a debt toward Leo. And now they are on their way to meet Leo and his family. It is arriving at the edge of the forest that they heard a shrill scream. The roar could only belong to Leo. They were sure Leo and his family were in danger. They could now hear the sound of a battle raging a few meters from them. But this was enough for Suho to gave the order to attack. They left all changing. The characteristics of Exodus clan is the white fur of his wolves and their blue eyes. They covered the distance quickly and Suho gave a yell in response to Leo's scream. Whole pack followed. This was the war howl of Exodus's clan and they often gave chilling to their opponents with their howls. The message is clear. They were ready to attack............................................................................... Kai quickly saw the situation. Ravi was in pain. His stomach was half ripped off by a skeletal giant who seemed to enjoy seeing him suffer. Hyuk and Hongbin lay next to another giant who fell to the ground. And Leo had claws planted in his back. Kai noticed that despite the pain, he still tried to get up and pointed his finger at a specific location. He then turned his head to see a giant bent over a car from which came the cries. He did not take the time to think again before flowing toward the car. He was followed by Xiumin and Chanyeol. The three wolves came upon the giant and gave him shots fangs. Kai bit his neck. Xiumin and Chanyeol were in both of his arms. Kai knew that they need to soon defeat him because otherwise they could be in danger. This giant had seemed strong and have too long claws.................................................................................................... Meanwhile Suho had seen the delicate position of Leo and Ravi. He sent his wolves to help. Lay, Baekhyun and Chen fell on the Ravi aggressor. They knew that his height was an advantage for him. Then they tried to drop it by biting his legs. This allowed to distract the giant of its main prey and Ravi took the opportunity to finally tear out his heart. On the other side, accompanied by DO and Sehun, Suho helped Leo. Suho made use of the back of Leo to throw himself towards the giant's head. The latter who is still having his claws planted in Leo's back does not have time to defend himself that Suho and the other did drop him to the ground. Leo quickly broke free and ran toward the car. It was essential that he sees if Hakyeon was fine. He jumped on the car and entered through the open roof slot. Ken became frightened and began to give him kicks. "Ken stops, it's only me Leo, how's Hakyeon? ". Ken finally dared open his eyes to look at him. OUF he said, holding his chest. " Never do that again Leo. You scared me. Hakyeon hopefully is ok. I watch over him. Just make sure that these creatures are no longer able to come near the car. ". Leo nodded his head and came out of the car. He saw that Suho and his clan came to defeat the giants. He was grateful. The clan of Exodus had arrived in time to save their lives. He looked to Hakyeon still asleep in the car and smiled. It is at this time that Ravi shouted his name "LEO". He turned and saw Hyuk had tighten the throat of a wolf that had to be Sehun by his smell. He also saw that Suho was about to attack Hyuk and shot him threatening grunts. Kyu was still out of control. He had to stop this situation before Hyuk gets killed and that the agreement between Exodus and his family ends. He ran with all his might towards Hyuk. "Kyu I order you to stop." "They are in our territory Leo, you have to destroy them before they do us harm." "You are mistaken Kyu, they came to help us, then you're going to treat them as members of your family." "My family does not have a white wolf." "Kyu you'll behave respectfully otherwise I deny you of this family." Kyu stopped short. He looked at Leo and saw that he has a very serious face. Then he gets up from Sehun and backed off by complaining "I only wanted to protect you but it's always me who goes for the wicked." Leo understood his confusion when he tried to find a comforting answer for Kyu, he heard the howl of another wolf. Kai had just had a leg broken by a giant. Besides, watching it again, Leo realized that all the giants had risen and were currently encircling them. The battle was not over. ............................................................................................................... Ravi had not time to heal and his morale was low. He had fought so hard to capture the heart of the giant and thought even die if it was only with the help of Suho and his clan. He did not think still have the strength to keep fighting. He felt weak and would need to eat to heal faster. He resumed still fighting position. He had to defend his family and most of all Ken was vulnerable in the car. In the car, Ken was in panic. The wendigos were not dead and they were going to attack his friends. Ken knew that Leo and his family had no strength to fight and newcomers were not tip the balance on their side. He needed to help. He did not know how but he should not remain inactive if they would all die. He reproached himself for not being as good as Ae Cha. She at least know what to do in this kind of situation. That's when he remembered that none of the hearts of wendigos had been burned. He quickly ascended the roof of the car and shouted to Leo "Leo I know what to do but I need a source of fire and their hearts." Leo looked quickly around them. They had ripped their hearts but he had no source of fire. "Use Chanyeol" said Suho. Leo did not understand. Why Chanyeol? "As you know each of us comes with a gift by becoming wolf, Chanyeol has the gift of fire." Leo nodded his head and motioned the other to quickly pick up the wendigos's heart before they attack. "Ken channels the power of Chanyeol" Leo yelled. Ken was not long in coming. He began to focus on the designated wolf. Chanyeol began to ache. Pain was spreading throughout his body. He lay down and let Ken continue his work. Soon, Ken yelled "Incendia" and the hearts began to burn. The wendigos twisted in pain and began to catch fire as well as their hearts. Within minutes, there were no more traces of their presence. Leo then rushed to Hakyeon and Ravi did the same for Ken. Suho looked at them in amazement. For years he knew them, he had never seen Leo also emotional. He turned to his clan. He had to make sure that everyone was well. Chanyeol and Sehun seemed to have recovered, while Kai suffered from his broken leg. He needed care. Sung Sung was afraid. He did not know if the reaction of his master at the news will be fatal or not to him. But he had to tell him the truth. He worshiped all his small size. "My lord, the wendigos were defeated." His master gave a yell of frustration and threw all the objects available. Sung Sung quickly hid under a table. He absolutely did not want to die on a jump mood of his master. The latter quickly calmed himself " it looks like this little runt is tougher than I thought. Send him hydra. She will make short work of him. ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meet hydra for the next chapter and subscripts to this story


	16. The kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon felt good, really good. He felt a pressure on his lips and the touch of something soft and sweet. Was it a dream? He often doesn't had dreams giving him much pleasure. Yes, lately it was rather full nights of nightmares. Finally, a bit of relaxation for him. So he allowed himself to lay down and opened his mouth to answer that kiss. Then he felt something warm to slip between his teeth. His tongue had just met a colleague. It explored every corner of his mouth. Hakyeon who is experiencing pleasure, was now out of breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello new chapter don't forget to comment and to vote

Hakyeon felt good, really good. He felt a pressure on his lips and the touch of something soft and sweet. Was it a dream? He often doesn't had dreams giving him much pleasure. Yes, lately it was rather full nights of nightmares. Finally, a bit of relaxation for him. So he allowed himself to lay down and opened his mouth to answer that kiss. Then he felt something warm to slip between his teeth. His tongue had just met a colleague. It explored every corner of his mouth. Hakyeon who is experiencing pleasure, was now out of breath. He felt hands slip under his shirt and caress his skin. He felt the touch and offered himself more to the experts fingers who were exploring every inch of his skin. He did not want that feeling to stop. He finally felt so good. He felt a weight to lie on his body. Whatever it may be, Hakyeon did not care. He was ecstatic. He cocked his head to one side and offered his neck. The answer came soon. He felt soft kiss deposit on his neck. He loved those kisses but he wanted more. He did not know why but the chaste kisses were no longer enough for him. He wanted to feel those fingers all over his body. He wanted to see his skin soak up this presence. He wanted the kisses cut into his skin and every touch is more deeply rooted in him. Yes he wanted to be bitten in his neck and every inch of his skin. He even offered his neck stretched and waiting for an even stronger sensation. He felt something sharp to land on his neck. He gave a groan of pleasure in anticipation of what was going to happen. It is currently he was rudely awakened from his dream by the slamming of a door. "Stop it right now. And you young man I want to see you at the show now and I will not repeat myself. " Hakyeon suddenly awakened, saw the silhouette of his mother sneaking out of his bedroom. she was to be angry because he rarely saw her screaming. But why was she angry? He then looked up and saw a Leo still lost, get up out of his bed quickly. What he was doing in his bed? Hakyeon then remembered the content of his dream. NOOOOOOOOO IT COULD NOT BE. He did not DO THAT WITH HIM. Not him. He rose hastily from his bed and began to throw his pillows toward Leo's face. "How dare you? Dirty pervert out of my room immediately. " ......................................................................................................... Leo did not understand anything. A few minutes before, he had managed to bring Hakyeon unharmed after a battle that had nearly loosen their life. He was so happy that nothing arrived, he could not stop to contemplate Hakyeon still asleep in his bed. He did not know how this could happen. He just remembered that he had looked at his lips for a long time and he was surprised to want to taste it. Just a kiss he said. Just one. But he had lost control when his lips had touched his. They were so hot and tempting that he had put more pressure on their contacts. He regretted it all away because the response was overwhelmingly positive. An invitation was made to explore it. So he did it. He kissed him with all his being. And he liked that feeling, he felt even fun. He was no longer master of himself. He needed to touch his skin, see him thrilling in his arms. He slid his hands under his shirt and began to caress his skin. His Contact was burning and welcoming. The body above him reacted to his touch and still offered more to him. He heard his moans. He could also read his mind he wanted more, much more. He then stretched his whole body on him. He also needed to feel it more. To hear him shout his name and see the pleasure he gave him. He saw that he offered him his neck. Then he placed there a few kisses. But he could feel his desire to have more. He himself thought only one thing. Make one with this being and claim him with all his soul. He was not able to stop and Hakyeon's call only increased his desire to bite him. He then turned his fangs on his neck. He would claim him as his own. In his trance, he did not hear the door open. He did return to himself just when he hears Ae Cha's scream. OMG, WHAT DID I DO ? He dared not look at them and quickly retreated toward the wall. That's when the tornado Hakyeon throwed pillows in his face. He was furious and he was right. He should never have to go that far but at the same time, he had loved every moment of their kiss. WHAT ? AM I FINALLY ATTRACTED BY MEN? he asked himself. But first he had to apologize to Hakyeon he thought. "I do not want your apology Jung Taekwoon, I just want you clear my room, get out of here," yelled Hakyeon. Leo could not leave the room and let Hakyeon so angry. It was essential that he help him to calm down. Maybe I can force him to calm down by taking his arm, thought Leo. "If you dare to touch me again, I swear I'll kill you Jung Teakwoon, GET OUT" shouted again Hakyeon. Leo know now that the only way to help his friend to calm down would be to leave his room. He then quickly slipped out and closed the door. He leaned behind the door and gave a sigh. He was safe, actually not really because Ae Cha was waiting him in the lounge. ................................................................................................... Ravi was happy to see Ken safe. He did not know since when, he began to focus on this man. He just knew he loved to play with him. But recent events had shown him that in fact it was more attached to him than he thought. He had been scared every second for him during the battle. And now he dared not break off from him for fear that something is happening. He had escorted him home, and have installed him in his bed. It was the first time he entered the home of Ken, but Ravi had no desire to explore the place. All his attention was focused on Ken. He lay down next to him in his bed and took him in his arms. "You worked hard today. You had to be so scared but you still helped us. I am proud of you. ". Ken put his head on Ravi's shoulder. He was so exhausted. He had never been so scared in his life. In fact, in the last day his life became a hell between Ravi's true identity, that of Leo, the secret he had to hide from his best friend and his feeling of not being strong enough to help his friends. "Ravi, I need to rest. You stay here? Huh, you will not abandon me during my sleep "Ravi shook his head. "Then swear to me" said Ken. Ravi swore and then Ken fell asleep on his shoulder. Ravi watched him sleep. He looked like an angel in his sleep. He stroked his hair. "I promise you my angel to protect you." He was not sure of the end. Besides, he was not sure about anything with what danger they were facing. He knew that they had won a battle, but he was also sure that others will come. And he did not know if they would come out alive in again. However, it would do everything in its power to protect him. He had sworn. ............................................................................................................ "I think you're beginning to better control yourself" said Hongbin. "How dare you say that, Kyu almost kill an innocent today" "Hyuk, Kyu did not hurt me. This is normal he attacked today. He thought Suho and his clan were going to attack us. " Hyuk replied with a sulky face. He felt too bad to still letting Kyu getting out every time. "You do not understand Hyuk, it's the FIRST TIME that Kyu did not fight for fun. He fought to protect his family. Do you understand now? He finally beginning to accept us and he want to protect us. He even stopped fighting when Leo threatened to exclude him from our family. " Hyuk looked at him with big eyes full of hope "is that true? ". "Yes, I think you begin to control this dark part of yours." Hyuk gave him a big smile. It was a big compliment from Hongbin. The latter smiled back and helped him to get up. "Go ahead, we have to take care of the guests." They returned together to see Suho's pack. The mansion was to be filled with guests in the coming days. ................................................................................................................................. Leo was not listening to the word of Ae Cha. He already felt guilty and did not know how to rebuild himself and face Hakyeon in the coming days. He had left him in the room so angry. He did not think he would be forgiven for so early. He had long noticed that Hakyeon with his pig's character, could make war for days. And in this situation, he could not blame him because it was him, Leo who make this weird situation. He would have to lay low for a few days. He also understood the anger of Hakyeon's mother. Without her intervention, he would claims and mark Hakyeon as his. He did not know what would have happened next. He was relieved and sad at the same time. That's when he remembered something. "Ae Cha" "You think you still have the right to speak young man after what you almost do." "Ae Cha it's really important, I think he heard me." "you little cheeky and ... .." Ae Cha stopped short. "What do you mean, he heard you." "Earlier in the room, I said nothing but your son answered my thoughts. I think he was able to read my mind. " Ae Cha sat down on one of the chair in the living room. She stayed a few minutes to think about the situation. "I do not know myself how far his true nature is. Now his other side is awake so it is possible that he is able to read minds. " "But I observed him since my arrival and he had never had that talent." "What you need to understand is that his true nature was hidden and repressed in him for years. Now that she woke up, she will unfold gradually until it reaches its full capacity. Unless HIM successful in removing him. But that will should never happen. " Leo nodded his head but could not help responding. "If he is now able to read our thoughts, we can not hide anything from him and he will eventually discover the truth." Ae Cha looked at him with compassion and sadness. She was not ready to face this situation, but the time was now close. They would have to explain things in a world that was so unfamiliar to Hakyeon. He might take them for fools or worse he can flee Rovixland. However, these options were small compared to the great fear of Ae Cha. And if Hakyeon finally decided to go face HIM? In its current condition, he would certainly will be killed, and that Ae Cha was not yet ready to accept it. We had to delay this confrontation as much as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon found himself growing but the danger is still there , the hydra is coming


	17. Hydra: the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Go, run I give you few minutes before my hunt. " She did not think that their leave few minutes before make a big difference, she always manage to catch up. They were just in her element and she knew every corner. She looked at them running away with a big laugh. She was finally able to indulge in his favorite game. THE HUNT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter thanks you for your subscription and leave comments. This story is also available in french

Leo was tired. Never in his life, he felt so rejected. Yet his hybrid status had cost him crooked looks and bad comments from other no-human. For them he was a monster. How two species that are hated as much could live in perfect harmony in a body ? They did not understand the mutation he was, and often it was his appreciation of being rejected by many clan. He was not completely wolf nor fully vampire. So how could he claim to belong to a clan? They were afraid of him. But the abandonment of his peers did not hurt him as much as the crisp and clear disdain of Hakyeon. He had survived the rejection of another by forming his own family, his own clan. But how was he going to overcome that of Hakyeon? He did not think to have much bad feeling in his presence. But since morning, Hakyeon had done him understand his disgust. He had not spoken to him and did every effort to avoid touching him. Yet they were sitting together in their classroom. Leo tried to argue with him, but his words were facing a wall. He would have to change his approach or just wait that hakyeon would forgive him. The last option could take an eternity to come and Leo did not think he could take it long. An eternity wasn't an option. He held his rage, he had to wait a few minutes before the end of the class. When the bell ring the end of class, Leo did not wait. He firmly gripped the arm of Hakyeon and pulled him to the outside. They needed a frank discussion and NOW. He paid no attention to the astonished eyes of the other students who turned in their path. This reaction was all normal because Hakyeon was screaming his frustration of being lead against his will. "Junk Teakwoon let go of me now, I don't know what you want and I don't want to know it . So LET GO OF ME ". Leo was not listening, he saw only the exit door and bit his lip in frustration. He hated to attract people's attention but he was tired. He had to talk to this little cheeky and this from the eyes of people. He passed the entrance of the high school and continued on his way as he walked to a part with more vegetation. "Let me go Leo you hurt me." Leo didn't listen but tightened his arm even more. Hakyeon should not escape because they had to settle their differences. He sank still much in the woods. The school was no longer visible. They were into the woods when Hakyeon shouted "LEO YOU HURT ME". Leo stopped. All in his thoughts and his frustration, he had not noticed that his strength was not adapted to the Hakyeon arm. would he broke his arm? At this thought, Leo felt guilty. He dropped the arm of Hakyeon and began to examine it. But he had no time to examine it fully, Hakyeon broke free and stepped back several steps. In his eyes he could read fear. He saw him standing arm backwards, but he lost his balance and found himself the butt on the ground foliage. Leo wanted to help him, but N extended his hand to stop him. "NO, do not come near me." "Hakyeon, I'm sorry I just wanted to talk to you." " Talk to me ? You could do it in high school, you did not need to break my arm TO TALK TO ME ". He tried to get up but fell to the ground. His arm made him horribly wrong. "Let me help you," says Leo. " What for ? Why I let you do that ? It was you who put me in this state. You just could not accept that I am angry. What ? Why everything should happen according to your wishes? I did not ask what had happened yesterday Leo as I did not ask to meet you in these woods. What you do not understand is that I DO NOT WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU? ". Leo felt broken. He did not want this. Instead, he thought he could make peace with Hakyeon but had only succeeded in stirring up anger. He saw him take up a third time and stagger to his feet. Hakyeon was leaving and every step he took, the heart of Leo made him increasingly ill. That's when he saw him fall completely to the ground. Leo rushed toward him. He must really hurt him because he had never seen him in this state. Upon arrival, Hakyeon was unconscious, he had good shake him, he received no response. WEIRD. Leo could not leave him in this state. He had to back to school for nursing. He put his arms under Hakyeon to lift him up. But he felt lacking strength. WEIRD. His head began to turn and his eyes became blurred. He tried to fight with all his strength to get up, but he felt himself fall on Hakyeon. He also had just lost consciousness. ............................................................................................................ Hyo Lin was thrilled. She had found the perfect opportunity to rank up. For years she had waited to satisfy his master to the point of being offered a place in the circle of immortals. She had fought all enemies who wanted to attack their people. But she had never been able to stand out from other members of the army of his master. But today the glory was finally knocked on his door. He had given her a greater dice mission. KILL THE CHILD OF PROPHECY. The return was very easy. He always hung out with the same people. These friends did not seem fatal, she could feel it, but none could be fight her spell he was human or not. It would not be different for these two people she saw arguing. Easy prey she thought. She let pheromones disperse particles in the air. She had not intended to kill them right away. It would be too easy. She was going to have fun with them before putting them lifeless body to his master. She watched them vanish with a big smile. YES no one could resist its enchantment. ..................................................................................................................................................... Ravi was in panic. Leo and Hakyeon was gone all day. At first, he had not cared to see Leo out of the room, dragging behind him Hakyeon. He had seen him yesterday night sad and talking to Suho about his error. At that time, he smiled. Finally a human act on the part of his friend, and above all he was going to suffer knowing the character of Hakyeon. He did not interfere in their quarrel, Hakyeon would eventually forgive him. But Leo had felt on edge all morning. It was normal that he wants to talk to him and ask him for forgiveness. However, the hours will stop scrolling and still no news of them. He had finally round up the whole family and Suho's clan. Their search brought them into the woods. Suho and his clan had sniffed the smell of Hakyeon up a place in the woods. He too could feel the presence of Leo there. But they were blocked. Something covered their smell from this place and they might try to sniff, they could not know which road to follow. "I feel a strange smell here," said Narsha. "Me too," said Kai. "Something or someone was here with them. And I do not think it was a peaceful one "says Lay. "We need to separate us and find them" "Ok Ravi, my clan will supervise you. I am able to communicate with all of them so each group should have a member of my clan, "stated Suho. "Okay, we are also able to communicate with Leo so Hyuk and Hongbin will form a group, Leeteuk, Narsha and I will each have a group." "Lay and Xiumin you go with Hyuk and Hongbin. Chanyeol and Baekhyun you will go with Narsha, Chen, Kai and DO with Leeteuk and I will go with Ravi and Sehun "Suho said. They dispersed quickly. The Night was falling and it was the favorite moment of supernatural beings................................................................................................................ Hakyeon tried to open his eyes. His arm really hurt him and he was cold. He looked around. He could see he was in a kind of fairly damp cave with water streams. The place was unfamiliar and it was dark. He tried to move but his arms were tied behind his back and move ached. He gave a grunt of pain. "How are you Hakyeon? ". What ? Leo also was there? He barely saw him in the shadows. But he was relieved not to have to go through this situation alone. He did not want much, he was just lost and does not understand why Leo had kissed him. So he ignored him all morning and yelled at him when he wanted to be forgiven. Now he regretted it and wanted to be in another place who isn't that cold and dark space. "Leo I'm sorry I think I have reacted just thinking about me. I know you did not mean to hurt me but I was just afraid to discuss the situation with you " "I am also sorry Hakyeon and I swear to be more careful next time, but for now it is necessary that we get out of here." " Where are we ?". "I do not know and I do not intend to wait to find out. It is necessary to break free. Are you able to turn your back to me ? I will try to detach your bonds. " Hakyeon nodded his head and began to give his back to Leo. He had trouble in every move but could not let him see it because he did not want Leo to feel guilty. The latter could read his pain but he was even more afraid of what might be found in this cave. They had to release themselves and fast. He approached Hakyeon and began to remove his bonds. Within minutes he had finished. He had to do the same for his. Once Leo was able to free himself , he took Hakyeon in his arms. He needed to hold him in his arms and comfort him. He felt it trembling with fatigue and cold. He had to get out of there. "OMG they are so cute," said a female voice. They all turned to see a women standing at one of the entrances to the cave. She was thin and tall. She had long black eyes and black hair equally. Leo did not like this situation at all. This thing was not human. ................................................................. Hyo Lin had waited for this moment all day. She wanted no easy prey, NO, she wanted prey who defend themselves. She wants to take pleasure in seeing the fear in their eyes when she will eat them. So she waited until they wake up and now the game would begin. She saw that one of them is a non-human but it will not change the outcome of the fight. She always won. She saw the nonhuman push the other behind him. Oh how cute she thought, but not as cute as her future place in the circle of immortals when she is offered the head of this child to his master. "What do you want from us? "He asked. "Oh I think you have already guessed. But let it be pleasant. You are in a maze of tunnels, if you manage to get out of here I will let you live. Go, run I give you few minutes before my hunt. " She did not think that their leave few minutes before make a big difference, she always manage to catch up. They were just in her element and she knew every corner. She looked at them running away with a big laugh. She was finally able to indulge in his favorite game. THE HUNT. She opened her arms and let her skin tear. Within minutes, she had regained her natural form, that of a large snake with four legs. She rushed into the tunnel behind its prey. The hunt was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hydra hunt in the next chapter


	18. Hydra: The hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo heard the cry of Hakyeon that came to cling to his neck and hiding his head between his arms. Leo was lost. IT HAD PROMISED. His promise to Ae Cha was to keep Hakyeon safe and alive if possible, and to never reveal the truth about him and their world. But how was he going to do? Hakyeon had seen the monster and Leo did not think he will forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and vote for the story

Hakyeon could no longer run. He did not understand why he had to. Never in his life in Rovixland he had faced a real threat. He knew his city as calm as possible. Nothing special was happening in Rovixland. But today he felt he had to ensure that this tunnel if he wanted to see his mother one day. HIS MOTHER. Oh, how he missed her at the moment. He did not think that she will be a great help but it would have comforted him to have her beside him. Of course Leo was all an effort to help him out of this tunnel, but it was not the same. They kept going in circles. In fact, this is what was think Hakyeon because every place is like the same. His arm made him less harm than a few minutes earlier. He continued to run very fast but lost balance. He was exhausted. These tunnels led nowhere. He saw Leo leaned on him. " Are you OK? You want me to carry you? ". Hakyeon shook his head, Leo had to be as exhausted as he. He clutched his arm to his feet. "We need to find out the exit Leo." He get up and began to run but still lost his balance. This time, Leo lifted him in his arms without asking his opinion. Hakyeon felt embarrassed and humiliated to be a burden for Leo. But gradually as they race, his discomfort gave way to a different feeling. He felt Leo muscles contract at his every move. He felt his heart beating at full speed and the warmth of his body wrapped his. He could not help blushing and thanked heaven that Leo can not see the state of his face in this position. His body began to burn him, that's when he began to hear words. A phrase that kept saying "I have to help him out of here " Does He began to go crazy? He heard the voice of Leo but it could well see that he had not opened his mouth. Is this place would do hallucination ? Is it a dream? He pinched his skin and shout a cry of pain. NO it was well in reality. " What is going on ? "Asked Leo. "No no, do not worry, just get out of here," he said. .......................................................................................................... Leo knew that Hakyeon still had just read his mind. He was so focused on his desire to flee the place he had not paid attention to his thoughts. He had seen Hakyeon ask whether it had gone mad and pinch his skin. He also accepted his answer and had just made a nod. He did not have much time to focus on his friend. He felt that this thing was coming more and more. Just a few minutes he could hear the sound of his travels through the tunnels, it enabled him to change direction before getting caught. But after a few minutes he heard nothing more. No friction on the walls. He no longer perceived the clicking of their shoes in the water. This frightened Leo because it was not a good omen. He continued to run anyway. He had to find out the exit before it catches them. He left one of the tunnels to enter another and stopped short. Something stood before them. Something immense equipped with a long tail with scales, long legs and a long neck ending with a snake head faced them. He did not know what this thing was, he had never seen it. He heard the cry of Hakyeon that came to cling to his neck and hiding his head between his arms. Leo was lost. IT HAD PROMISED. His promise to Ae Cha was to keep Hakyeon safe and alive if possible, and to never reveal the truth about him and their world. But how was he going to do? Hakyeon had seen the monster and Leo did not think he will forget it. He could not make him sleep, NOT in this situation. That would put them both in danger and it was too late to change things. He stepped back but he was trapped. This thing would attack them if he tried to flee. He had no choice but to fight. "Hakyeon I will try to save us time, but you will need to run far from over here." Hakyeon quickly got out of his arms. But instead of running away, he stood on his two legs and faced the monster. Leo could feel the strength of his heart beating. Hakyeon was afraid. "But what are you doing, get out of here fast, we did not need to be two to face it," says Leo. "So you did go in because there is no way I'm leaving you here alone." "Hakyeon you're not strong enough to face it." "But you too Leo. And do not underestimate me, I'm pretty fast when I want. So does going into I can hold this thing long enough for you to get out of here. " Leo did not know what to say. Never nobody except his family, had risked his life to protect him. He saw that Hakyeon could barely stand. He would be killed in less than a minute. He would sacrifice himself because he did not know his secret. He took Hakyeon's arm and turned it over to him. "Leo what you're doing ? you need to quickly fled and Leo ...... why are you crying? ". Leo felt it was the end. Even if they managed to survive this situation, Hakyeon would hate him forever after seeing what it really was. But he had no choice, he had to turn to fight. But if he were to lose him forever, Leo wanted to do one last thing. He pinned Hakyeon to the wall and kissed him passionately........................................................................................................ Hakyeon felt a deep sadness from Leo. Why is he crying? Was it he so important to him? He did not react when Leo's lips were on his. He remembered the sweet taste of his lips but this time they were salty and humid. Was it a farewell kiss? No he did not want to lose him. And if they had to fight they would fight side by side until the end he told himself. He put his hands on Leo's cheeks and began to raise his head. The look he met had nothing to do with the dark eyes of his friend. NO it was strange eyes which recalled those of an animal. He quickly untied to Leo and fell down trying to back off. He could now see everything in detail. The long claws of his old friend and his big fangs coming out of his mouth. He saw him face this thing with a big neck. Hakyeon shook his head several times. NO WAY. He must definitely be in a dream........................................................................................... Leo did not want to come to this situation but he had to fight and he needed all his strength to fight this monster. He dodged a first attempt to bite and threw himself on the monster. The skin of the latter was too slippery for him to get hooked. He might move faster, the monster was able to reach it without much movement because of his long neck. He slid under the belly of the animal to give Klitschko cuts but only succeeded rub his claws on the wall of his skin. Hyo Lin gave a brief cry but continued trying to bite him. Leo knew that he should absolutely not be bitten and wondered for a moment if his wolf venom would have the same toxic effect on the monster. He abandoned the idea very quickly. This thing was nice to have smooth and shiny skin. With the least dangerous contact, scales covered his skin to counteract the shock. Hyo Lin threw him in the ceiling of the tunnel and after he fell to the ground. He absolutely had to found the weak point of this monster and take Hakyeon out before it is hurt. "What are you still doing here ? N get out of here now" But Hakyeon still in shock, sat on the ground and looked at him with big eyes. Leo had to act fast. He got up quickly and ran again to the animal. He noticed that he had his eyes closed. This thing would it be blind? he asked himself. This could be an advantage for him. But in this case, he had to surprise him from behind he thought. He threw a claw blow to the face of the monster, but instead of letting him counter his move, he took the opportunity to slip under his belly and achieve its tail. Hyo Lin hits him with her tail but instead of hurting him, the blow brougnt him closer to her neck. It was his only chance. He quickly dug his claws at the base of the neck of the monster. FINALLY. He was quick enough to prevent that the animal had time to protect himself by covering his tortoiseshell neck. Hyo Lin screamed in pain. Leo moved his hand and with a cross motion, he managed to cut off his head. The animal fell full length on the ground. Leo breathed a sigh of relief. He had finally managed to beat the monster. However, they still had to leave the tunnel quickly. He did not know what other monster could still be sent to them. He rushed to Hakyeon but had to slow down when he saw him going back and stick to the wall. He was afraid of him. Of What he really was. Leo knew that he was a monster but also see it in the eyes of Hakyeon made him much harm. He slowly approached him. "Hakyeon we must get out of here." " Who are you ? What did you do to Leo? ". "Hakyeon, it's always me Leo, I swear I will explain everything to you later but for now we must find out the exit" Hakyeon shook his head. For him there was no way he continues his way with this THING. He looked at his hand Leo tender and he looked that hand without really react. Then they heard a noise behind them. When they returned, they saw that the monster had to get up and instead of having the only head that Leo had just cut him, he had now five new heads even longer. Hakyeon does not think twice and took the hand of Leo. Leo finally made him less afraid that the monster in front of him. They resumed their way and entered another tunnel. Hyo Lin launched in pursuit............................................................................................ In his house, Ken had waited for hours Ravi's call and can not calm his nerves. He had so prayed that nothing happens to his best friend. But he had dozed. What he saw in a dream made him wake up with fear. BOGJI? Why had he had a dream about Leo and Hakyeon ensnared in a tunnel? He was not sure of the reason for his dream. Did he had dreamed of this situation because he was worried about his friends, or did he had a premonition? Anyway, he told himself, he had to respond and prevent Ravi because in his dream he had seen a Hydra. And this thing could kill just by the look. And above all people must NEVER cut off his head, because other heads grow in its place. He quickly grabbed his bag and ran to his car. He absolutely need to prevent Ravi about what he had just seen.


	19. Hydra: the awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo appeared holding the hand of Hakyeon. Behind them, they saw a huge monster with five heads. DO crouched down and put his hand on the ground. A column of sand formed before the monster and blocked his path. The barrier held in place for a few seconds. Hyo Lin had suddenly swept it with her tail and now stood before her new prey. Ken screamed at the sight. Ravi saw him stay ahead of the monster without moving "Ken go and hide yourself » he yelled. But Ken still in shock made no move. Hyo Lin took the opportunity to embark on it. Finally his first victim of the day. She was already beginning to wriggle with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello new chapter , have a nice time and don't forget to vote, comment and subscript for this fanfic. Thanks to all my subcripters ans HAPPY NEW YEARS WITH A LOT OF FUN

Wolves began to encircle the tunnel entrance. With the valuable information of Ken, Ravi had rounded up all the people in the only place in Rovixland with a tunnel, a labyrinth of tunnels. They did not know how to find Leo and Hakyeon without losing themselves in the maze. "I'll try to cast a spell to locate them" Narsha said. She sat down in front of the tunnel entrance and put his hands on the ground. "Leo ... revelare ..Leo revelare" she invoked. But nothing happened. No signs of the presence of Leo in this tunnel. In desperation, Narsha turned to Ken. "Ken you must have something to help us find them." Ken was very hesitant. He was not sure how he should proceed to help. He had studied many books and learned many incantations, but for witchcraft, experience on the ground was more decisive to refine his talent. Now to Rovixland, he had not often had the opportunity to practice. Yes, as a child he played tricks on people and his father but they were nothing compared to the challenge before him in recent days. His Aunt Ae Cha had told him to make the barrier to protect Hakyeon. He never knew why? Why the brotherhood had asked him to do this service? There were many other fairy more powerful than him, so why was he the only one to set up this barrier of her aunt? And he was very young at that time. He remembered it well because it was the day after the death of his mother. Ae Cha had convinced him that he had to protect the people they loved and among them Hakyeon. Then he accepted, and from that day on, the barrier was in place until finally the arrival of Leo and his family. He tried to think quickly on the situation. He had to find Leo and Hakyeon then help them to exit the tunnel without exposing themselves to danger. Well, he thought, he was not sure for the second option, but he knew a way to identify Leo. "Narsha, I need a strong connection with Leo. Which of you is the link to it? ". "Ravi and Hyuk because they have been transformed by Leo." Ken turned to them. "Gentlemen approach I need your blood." Ravi and Hyuk joined him at the door of the tunnel. Ken gestured for them to start. They turned their hands to their mouths and became a notch with their canines. The blood spurted to the ground. "Ostende mihi viam Leo" Ken said. The blood on the ground began to come together and soon formed an arrow. "Quick someone must follow the direction to find them, then it will just said Leo to follow the smell of blood of Ravi and Hyuk to find the way out. You just have few minutes. It takes a person fast enough to get there and inform without being caught "Ken continued. "I will go, I can teleport so I should be able to return safely," Kai said. He turned to his alfa for consent. Suho nod his head, then Kai came into the current tunnel. It was only a few minutes to help Leo and his friend out of the tunnel. ................................................................................................................................... Outside the tension was palpable. Kai had been gone for a few minutes but no news of him since. His pack and his friends were very concerned. Ravi no longer pacing stopped. "Sit down Ravi, you make me even more stress," said Leeteuk. "Teuk hyung I can not stay here doing nothing, who knows if Leo will not get killed." "Leo is much stronger than you think, and then it happened something you'd be the first to know. We have no choice to wait. Getting into these tunnels would be far more dangerous and we would risk losing worst of us and get us killed. " Ravi shook his head in frustration. That's when he felt a body shake and fall at his feet. Kai had to teleport out of the tunnel. He was sweating and had his clothes torn. "They come but they are not alone, so make yourself a fighting stance," he yelled. Hardly had he finished speaking, Leo appeared holding the hand of Hakyeon. Behind them, they saw a huge monster with five heads. DO crouched down and put his hand on the ground. A column of sand formed before the monster and blocked his path. The barrier held in place for a few seconds. Hyo Lin had suddenly swept it with her tail and now stood before her new prey. Ken screamed at the sight. Ravi saw him stay ahead of the monster without moving "Ken go and hide yourself » he yelled. But Ken still in shock made no move. Hyo Lin took the opportunity to embark on it. Finally his first victim of the day. She was already beginning to wriggle with joy. But when she came to bit him, something picked it up away from her. She turned in fury to see a man with blue hair taking the man with blond hair. Ravi did not wait more to take Ken away the most possible from the monster. "Ken you should not stay here it's dangerous. You have already helped us to find Leo and Hakyeon, now it's up to us to take over beating this thing. " Ken was still shaking. " No you do not understand it's ... ..a hydra..... a HYDRA. Do not approach above. Its venom is deadly. " "We will do attention Ken, but for now, we need you to go hide with Hakyeon". Ravi quickly kissed the forehead of Ken and prepared to leave. "Wait Ravi, one last thing, never cut off his head because other will grow." Ravi nodded his head and ran towards the monster. How to kill him without cutting his head? He did not know, but they were numerous, they would find a good solution. He looked at his friends in battle position, he also led out his claws. The battle was on. .............................................................. The battle raged. You had to pay attention to her every move because Hyo Lin heads could bite at any time, and quite powerful tail to strike the wolves and send them flying in the air. Yet the wolves of Exodus as Leo were large enough size. Suho darted left Hyo Lin while Leeteuk approached her right. They were trying to group attacks to distract the monster, but unfortunately each head of Hyo Lin was entirely independent and could move in opposite directions. Hyuk and Ravi rushed together under the belly of the monster to score his skin and narrowly avoided biting by two heads of Hyo Lin. Leo used the back of Baekyun to jump and jump on the back of the monster. He began to slip from his contact with his smooth skin. He tried to sink his claws into her back but scales prevented him from finding an outlet. He slipped towards the tail of the animal who struck him with it and sent it flying in the air. It was the same also for Chaneol, Hongbin and Lay. A cry is heard among them. Xiumin had to be bitten in the arm by the animal. "Quick Lay, you have to remove him and treat him" cried Suho. To help Lay to take away his friend, Ravi and Kai jumped on Hyo Lin who dropped Xiumin to the ground to fight them. Lay took the opportunity to take Xiumin away from the battlefield and treat him. The battle still continued for minutes and Hyo Lin made short work of her assailants. She stood still standing as they were all ashore. She smiled contentedly. She had never doubted hers ability to be able to beat them. Now it was the turn of the child of the prophecy. She looked at from all sides but nothing. No trace or smell of Hakyeon. Would she have lost him ? NOOOOOOOOOOOO she would not lose her only chance to be part of the circle of immortals. She screamed her frustration. Because of these people, she had lost sight of her goal and now her prey had escaped. She never let them get away so easily. She had to revenge and kills them , and she will start with the dark-haired man. This man who Hakyeon seemed to have a lot of affection. Her smile returned to her lips. She would take the life of someone important to Hakyeon. This will be a good warning and a threat. Sooner or later, she will found him and kill him but in the meantime she would be happy to take away a loved one. She walked over to Leo. The latter still weak from the battle tried to get up to dodge her bite. But he received in the chest a tail blow that pierced his chest. Leo had trouble breathing and the pain was meteoric. Hyo Lin lifted him in the air and carried his body in front of one of her faces. She was going to bite him with five heads and transmit him her venom. She opened her mouth and be ready to consume her prey. But just as she was about to bite, a shrill cry rang out around them. The cry pierced Hyo Lin ears. She had never heard this kind of cry and especially the cry prevented her from focusing on her prey. She was in pain and writhing in all directions. The only person who can put her in this state, it was her master. Had he come to punish her ? But she had only obeyed his orders. She let Leo and fell to the ground writhing in pain. "No master, I would be wise, please stop it," she yelled. The cry stopped, her pain too. "Oh thank you lord, thank you," she said. She raised her head to gaze at her master, but it was another thing she saw. Before her was the child of the prophecy. .......................................................................................... Leo did not understand why Hakyeon was still there. He had seen him leaving with Ken before the fight, and now he stood there, ready to face this monster. He remembered the attitude of Hakyeon earlier in the cave when he tried to protect him by asking him to flee. He was sure that Hakyeon was still trying to sacrifice himself to save him. He had to prevent that. This monster would kill him without remorse. He tried to get up despite the pain but his legs were no more. He was losing too much blood. "Ravi protect Hakyeon" he yelled. He saw Suho clan and his family running towards Hakyeon and form a barrier between him and the monster. If necessary they would fight to the death to protect it. Leo tried a second time to get up. He was to join his family in battle. But he still fell to the ground. It's in his head he heard a voice say, "do you trust me? ". Leo looked up. This voice was definitely that of Hakyeon. What did he want to do ? Worried there. However he answered yes to that voice. "So look at me in the eyes" said Hakyeon. Leo then plunged his eyes into his. There he realized that something was different with his friend. He could still see his blue emerald eyes. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO he told himself, not yet, not now. Leo began to panic. The last time he had met those eyes, he had suffered a lot and had almost died. He was not need it here when they need to fight a monster. "Calm down and submit yourself to me" said Hakyeon. SUBMIT MYSELF ? What he meant by that? Leo continued to contemplate those eyes and began to feel more and more peaceful. He experienced less pain. " Good lets make you" The voice continued to mesmerize, and Leo felt increasingly better. Leo also was beginning to feel a power in him that he thought he had lost. He felt his wolf was taking more and more space in himself and his strength was beginning to multiply. What that Hakyeon was doing to him ? he thought. He looked at his stomach. Nothing. No further trace of injury, yet there are a few minutes he had pierced belly. "Now get up and fight. You have to tear out his heart, which is at the end of its tail. " Leo stood up effortlessly. He felt able to move a mountain. He pulled out his claws and cast a wolf howl. He sprang to Hyo Lin. She saw him and was about to hit him with his tail. But Leo grabbed it and sank its claws deep enough into her skin. The pain made Hyo Lin lose control over her protection. The scales who protecting his tail before vanished, and Leo could see a red shape resembling at a beating heart. He did not wait to remove its claws and push them more within the red form. ........................................................................................................................................... Hyo Lin screamed in pain. They had discovered his weak point. But she was not ready to die. Not without accomplishing her mission. It was time for her to use her last weapon. Then she opened her eyes and stared at those of Hakyeon. Everyone knew that the eyes of a hydra could transform all be looking at them in stone status. It will be the same for this child she thought. She waited with joy to see the end of this Hakyeon. But she felt increasingly become rigid. She was dying. Hakyeon still looked her in the eyes, but it was she who turned into stone status. She tried to scream but her cry remained suspended in the air. Hyo Lin was frozen status. ...................................................................................................... Suho was in shock. In years of existence he had never witnessed such a situation. A monster that he had never seen and a young man who had managed to beat him just with his eyes. He turned to Hakyeon, and gazed at him with admiration. It may well be that this child has something in him, he said. At that time, he saw Hyuk approached and put knee in front of Hakyeon "Kyu submits" said Hyuk. Suho was speechless. Who was this Kyu? .................................................................... Donghae and Eunhyuk had come a long way to answer the Leeteuk's call. They had finally managed to find him in a small town at night and involved in a fight with a huge monster. They would have also have fun and fight but they had reached the end of the combat. Perched atop trees, they saw a young man standing up to the monster and defeat him. Leeteuk had not told them the whole story but they felt they were going to have fun in the coming days. Donghae took from his pocket his cell "allo Dara, Narsha was right something happens here, you can inform Jiyoung I think Leeteuk and his family are going to need our help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments


	20. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWO FIGHTS since last week. The Wendigo and a hydra. She knew the soldiers of HIM, and she knew that there was even more terrifying monster to came in the future. She does not know how his son had managed to survive the two attacks, but one thing was for sure, is that the true nature of Hakyeon proved increasingly. She will have to admit the truth in the coming days but it needs the presence of members of the brotherhood for it. Some of them were already in their way. Including Onew, Taemin and Key. The brotherhood needed the power of the three to fight. She shook her head. The next few days were going to be difficult for her son, so she had to let him enjoy his youth still some time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello new chapter and happy new years 2016. I wish you happiness and a lot of fanfic lolllllll I start a new fanfic name: SEXUAL TEMPTATION. you can read it in my account in asianfanfic and tell me what you think about it.

"Why Omma? Why they have to come here? I do not want them at home. " "Hakyeon, you know very well that family gatherings are important to me, and then your cousins have nowhere to go. I know the house is small but we can live together for several days. So be understanding. " Hakyeon looked at his mother and shook his head. There was no way for him to live again with Onew, especially if he had shared his room with him. "Whé Omma? Why now ? For over four years there was no family meeting and suddenly you want to organize one. I am no longer a child then told me what happens. " "Nothing Yeona, it's just that sometimes, it's good to see the family and telling them that there had been changes in our lives. "Hakyeon felt that his mother was not telling him the whole truth. Moreover, in recent days he felt that everyone was hiding things, or it was him who began to go mad. He saw and heard things. He saw a huge monster with snakeheads try to kill his friends. He had also seen huge white wolves fight with the monster and try to protect him. But above all, he could still see the familiar face with huge sharp fangs, yellow eyes and long claws. Hakyeon had never been so scared in his life. And he was relieved, very relieved that it was only a long nightmare. Yet he could still smell the tunnels, the sound of his footsteps on the water, foul breath of the monster and the beating of his heart. Ae Cha had awakened him in bed and told him that it was a dream and that nothing he had seen had happened in reality. Hakyeon wanted doubt but his mother had never lied to him. Then the problem would only come from himself. Since the arrival of Leo and his family in his hometown, his life had become difficult to understand with nightmares increasingly terrifying. He had to go out to take air and to quietly reflect on this situation. He then took his car keys and headed for the door. " Where are you going ? "Asked his mother. "I would not be long, I just need to take some air." Ae Cha watched him go. She really didn't like to lie to him, but she had to do it for his safety. She had to protect her secret as long as possible and also protect her son. Leo had told her the incident the day before. TWO FIGHTS since last week. The Wendigo and a hydra. She knew the soldiers of HIM, and she knew that there was even more terrifying monster to came in the future. She does not know how his son had managed to survive the two attacks, but one thing was for sure, is that the true nature of Hakyeon proved increasingly. She will have to admit the truth in the coming days but it needs the presence of members of the brotherhood for it. Some of them were already in their way. Including Onew, Taemin and Key. The brotherhood needed the power of the three to fight. She shook her head. The next few days were going to be difficult for her son, so she had to let him enjoy his youth still some time. Just some time. ............................................. Hakyeon did not know where he went. He just wanted to run far, far away from this situation. He think about peoples he loved: his mother, his best friend Ken, his father and brother he had not seen in years, his new friends which seem quite strange but also attractive. He did not know where he was at in his life. His nightmares were so present and real he could no longer tell the difference between dreams and reality. Leo was he a monster? Had he seen white wolves? Has he been kidnapped by a snake woman? Ken was he aware of the situation? Hakyeon did not know. He felt that if he spoke, his family would put him in an asylum for the insane. He had to keep the secret and continue to live in terror. Still lost in his thought, he did not see a man to look at the window of his car. "Um ... who are you handsome boy ? Did you have lost your way? ". "Stop flirting Eunhyuk" Donghae reproached him, patting him on the shoulder. Hakyeon looked at them with surprise. It was not realized that he had parked the car in front of a house. A HOUSE ? WHICH HOUSE ? He looked up and saw the mansion of the family of Leo. What was he doing here? He did not intend to visit him or talk to him. And that was these two men who faced him? He also saw men a little further, playing basketball. What was happening here? Since when these men arrived in Rovixland? He had to go and fast. He had never been in this house since the arrival of Leo and his family. And he had no intention of staying with strangers. He tried to turn the key to turn on his car, but Eunhyuk was quicker and snatched the keys from his hands. " Give it back" Hakyeon shouted furiously. "You want them ... .then comes to pick them." Eunhyuk twirled the keys before the eyes of Hakyeon and ran toward the house. N had no choice but to follow him. Donghae watched them run and laughed. A good technique to keep this man and get to know him he thought. Moreover, he knew someone who would be quite happy to see this man. A person who had not stopped to shake the house since yesterday and had to calm down repeatedly. His smile widened. Yes Leo, he thought, you fell in love with this dark-skinned man and not a little. .............................................................................................................................................. It's been a while that he had not played basketball, think Ravi. His family did not often have the time to have fun. Really, come to this city was a good idea. Sure, they were attacked several times and they almost lost their life. However, in this city, he is smiling again and pleased to have fun. He loved to play tricks to Ken that already lacked. He also saw Leo focus gradually to someone other than family members. Hyuk began to better control Kyu. Hongbin had not yet made crisis. Leeteuk and Narsha seem to be not worried about a lawsuit by their family members. He had found his friend Kai and his clan. And even disorders parties ( Eunhyuk and Donghae ) came to help them. He could not ask for a better family and honorable friends. He was at that point in his thinking then a ball punch his face. "Look what you're doing, instead of daydreaming Ravi" Leeteuk cried. Ravi came back quickly to reality. Yes it was true. Suho's clan was crushing them . Leeteuk, Hyuk Hongbin, Leo and him had absolutely need to got the next score if they wanted to win the game. But when he took the ball and headed for the basket, he saw a Hakyeon raging across the courtyard pursuing Eunhyuk. Everyone fell to the ground laughing at the sight of the show. Eunhyuk stood on his tiptoe and stretched his hand toward the sky. Hakyeon was trying to retrieve his keys by turning him around and telling him a list of swear words never before heard in his vocabulary. In desperation, they saw Hakyeon tripping Eunhyuk and imprison her feet by sitting on him. " Give it now," he yelled. Leo ran to him "N cool down, it's your hyung." "Hyung or not, for me at this time he is just a thief. Told him to give me back my keys." Leo still giggles, took Hakyeon in his arms away from the body of his friend, but Hakyeon still continued to throwing kicks in the air with rage. "Waw Leo, your friend is scary," said Eunhyuk. "Sorry hyung, I'll bring it inside for him to calm down, until then you can continue the game." Leo lifted Hakyeon land and charged him on his shoulder. "Let me go Leo, I'm not done with him," said Hakyeon who is still launching shots in the air. Leo firmly maintained him and entered the mansion. Eunhyuk watched them leave and then he turned to the other "what we should not do to make a friend happy." Everyone laughed. With any luck, they should pass a better night then last night, as Leo had not stopped to worried about Hakyeon and thus upset the whole house.................................................................................................................... Hakyeon dared not speak. Leo had brought him strength in his room. His rage had fainted at the sight of his friend's room. This was too intimate for him. Leo had always had the gift of reading easily in him, more its presence was not so indifferent to him. Hakyeon rose from the bed to get to the door, but Leo still pulled him onto the bed and this time in his arms. "Tell me now what is wrong. Why are you so angry enough to come to me? ". COME TO SEE HIM ? Hakyeon repeated the words in his head, and came to the conclusion that Leo was right. In his thoughts, he had not looked to see Ken but Leo. He did not think becoming so close to him, to the point of crying in his arms. Yet that's exactly what was happening. He tried to get out of Leo's arm but Leo kept him even stronger in his arms. Hakyeon capitulated. Anyway, he had no strength. He felt lost. He put his head on the shoulder of Leo. He was really happy that what he saw is a nightmare because otherwise he could not rest on the shoulder of Leo. He made a OUF of relief and closed his eyes. He was sorry to have reacted badly to a stranger, a friend of Leo but he was exhausted. "I had a horrible dream last night and I think it affects my mood. I'm sorry about your friend, "he said to Leo. The latter did not reply. He just stroke his hair. That's when the door burst open before a panicked Hongbin. "Leo, you absolutely must come down. Someone wants to talk to you. " Leo got up from the bed and left Hakyeon still confused in the room. When he come out of his mansion, he saw that all his friends were in fighting position. The tension was palpable. However, he did not understand the reason for this situation. He saw a little later, at the entrance to the forest, forms closer to their home. "We felt their presence, we don't known yet if they are harmful or pacifist" Leeteuk said. Leo nodded his head and walked toward the unknown. Suho, Ravi and Eunhyuk followed him. ....................................................................................................................... Hakyeon could not sit still in the room. He was too curious. Hongbin really seemed to be afraid to its input. Will his dream was coming true? In this case, he must help his friends. He hurried down the stairs and headed for the door. What he saw at the house was beautiful. In front of him were people on horseback dressed beautifully. Their clothes and jewels glittered everywhere. They were all quite large, thin and slender. Hakyeon noticed they also had sharp ears. They seemed to be directed by a woman who was riding a white horse. She had a veil that covered half her face. Everything about them was beautiful and seemed soothing to Hakyeon. He still took a few steps. The discussion that these people had with Leo did not seem have well result because he felt a tension between those people and his friends. He lives Hyuk stood before him. "Go back inside N, we'll deal with the situation." Hakyeon did not take the time to answer him and walked around. He headed straight for Leo. " What is happening here ? "He asked. Before Leo answers, he saw that the woman on the white horse had made a sign to his companions and now they were dismounted. Leo stood before Hakyeon and protected him with his body. Would he still have to fight? he thought. He looked at his friends who sent them a sign to be ready to fight. But to his surprise, all new people put feet on the ground and worshiped before him. In reality before Hakyeon who was hidden behind his back. "I am Eiffi, the Queen of the Elves of the forest. I waited for years your return and it is an honor for me to come oath my people and pray for your success. " Leo felt it was the end. This time Hakyeon would never believe that it was a dream and he will asking them questions. The plan of Ae Cha had just failed. Time to reveal the truth had come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some explanations in the next chapter


	21. At the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inya did not know for how many hours she ran into the forest. She had looked for help but no one came to her rescue. Her feet ached from running. She was afraid for her life. But she was even more afraid for her baby still in her womb. She knew, there was not much time before she gives birth. But first she had to find a safe place to give birth to this precious gift from heaven for her. This baby had survived death and wanted to see the day. She was sure she could still feel him move in her womb. She heard the barking of dogs and the screams of his assailants. They should not be far from her. She had to run faster or find a hiding place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the story of Hakyeon. I know many people are waiting for it. I really cry when I write this chapter because Inya's life was so sad. I will wait for your comments

Inya did not know for how many hours she ran into the forest. She had looked for help but no one came to her rescue. Her feet ached from running. She was afraid for her life. But she was even more afraid for her baby still in her womb. She knew, there was not much time before she gives birth. But first she had to find a safe place to give birth to this precious gift from heaven for her. This baby had survived death and wanted to see the day. She was sure she could still feel him move in her womb. She heard the barking of dogs and the screams of his assailants. They should not be far from her. She had to run faster or find a hiding place. Never in her life she thought would end up in this situation. She had a beautiful family and a bright future ahead of her. One day a handsome young man introduced himself to her and seduced her. She was so crazy in love. He had spoken of his house which was far from her home but yet filled with love. She had seen him marry and lead her home. She had never had big dreams. She was happy to see her husband and children in a house where they had some servants to assist in the work. Yet she had grown up without facing the real world. Her parents said she was too valuable to risk losing her. So she had spent her childhood in the castle of his father. In this castle she had her personal apartments where only his family and his personal servants could access. But some nights, she fled the castle to get to the stream in Talian's forest. She felt herself well amidst the vegetation. She also needs to see and touch the vegetation. This is a critical need for any fairy, and Inya was among them. Yet she was not any fairy. She was the daughter of the king of Talian, the city of fairies. But that does not made her special. Inya had received the gift of four elements: air, water, fire and earth. At Talian, usually every fairy is born with the family's power to which it belongs. His father was from the family of fire and his mother to that of water. Inya should have been born with the sign of fire or water. But ancestors had decided otherwise. She had received a gift given every hundred years to a family member. Thus, she became the queen of the four families of Talian. It's not that this displeased her, her father took care of harder job while she was playing in her garden. But she wanted to live a normal life like any child of her age. She received much love from her family and her people, however, she often needs a change of scenery and see her stream. But that night, she met a wounded man, half naked and about to die. Inya ran to him and tried to help. "You can not do anything for me girl. Let me die. I will ask you one thing that's giving me a grave when I die. " Inya could not let the man die so she put her hands on his chest and called upon the power of the ancestors, that of healing the wounded and sick. She did not think it worked because the man did not move in her arms. Then she began to cry, and every drop of her tears moistened the body of the unknown. She did not know when the man awoke from the dead. She felt right arm to take her by the waist and her head drop on the torso of the unknown. She remained in this position for hours. .............................................................................................................................................................................. Since that first meeting, Inya often sneak out of the castle in the evening to meet her handsome stranger. He told her his name was Hanxu, and he came from a different realm of those other fairies. Inya had never heard of the existence of other different creatures. Yet Hanxu belonged to the werewolves community. He even turned one day before her, and she admired his beautiful black coat. For her, he was beautiful in human and in animal. And she had given him the gift of being able to turn without feeling pain. Her happiness was complete with this man and she felt she could follow him anywhere on earth. But her family was not agree with that situation. When they found out that she was in love with a wolf, they locked her in her room for days. There was no way she joins another creature. Alone, she accounted for all the fairies community. Inya was unhappy with this situation and thought only to flee her home. She succeeded one evening with the help of one of her servants. She joined her lover to their place of appointment by the stream, and together they fled Talian to get to Whonzbou. Her happiness was perfect............................................................................................................................................................................. At Whonzbou, Inya had to accept people's hatred. She was different from them. They had swarthy skin as she had white skin. They lived like animals while she had been taught to live with refinement. Nothing about her was good enough to satisfy the people in the community of Whonzbou. She found the whole situation difficult for her, but the hardest was to hear from the mouth of her new husband that he did not love her. He had won for her power. Now that she was no longer in fairies, Talian became easy prey for other communities. He had also told her that he needed her power to accede to the throne of Whonzbou and become immortal. Inya wanted to flee and scream her frustration. But where would she have gone? She is too far from her home and she does not know the way back. Moreover, she is still too in love with her husband to exit. So she accepted everything from him: the humiliations, sacrifices, incantations. Hanxu had lied to her about his true nature. He was not just a werewolf. He was born devil and was the son of one of the most powerful and evil royal lineage. Inya discovered it too late when she allowed his devil side during a cast to gain control over the body of Hanxu. Since that day she had been through hell. Whonzbou residents, surrounding communities and she were not anymore safe. Hanxu wanted to become the king of all communities. ............................................................................................................................................................. One morning Inya discovered she was pregnant. Her dream had finally come true. She was to be a mother. This happiness alone was enough to erase all her sufferings. Hanxu also took more care of her. He wanted a son to reign with him in the world of no-human and human. Life became easier for Inya until the day when an evil elf had made a prediction. The child she was carrying was intended to stop the reign of Hanxu. He would be the only one to beat him and bring peace to the no-human community. Hanxu did not like this news, and he had tried to abort Inya. One night while she was sleeping in her room, she felt hands holding her arms and other hands touching her belly. Inya screamed but no one answered her call. "You think you can get help. No one will help you as you carry this child. He must be killed " She began to panic. A sharp object was inserted into her stomach and Inya felt excruciating pain. She cried even harder. They would open her belly to remove the baby. She had to do something to save her child. She had not practiced magic for years but she was still the queen of the fairies. "Prohibere motus" she yelled. Everything froze around her. She freed herself quickly and started to run. She lost a lot of blood but she had to leave this house and run away as far as possible. ........................................................................................................... Inya had no strength and the army of Hanxu was not away from her. She had to cover. She clung to a tree. "Invisibilia" she said. The army passed beside her without seeing her. She took a sigh of relief. She had managed to protect her child for a few minutes. "Um ... is that it's my turn now? ". Inya looked up to see a man sitting on one of the branches of the tree. He had red eyes and large canines. A VAMPIRE ? Since when her husband had vampires in his army? He had to follow the scent of her blood and was thus able to know where she was. "I am Inya queen of Talian and Whonzbou. Submits yourself if you do not want to die with my hands. " The vampire laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you, but here in the forest, you are nothing as fresh meat." Inya became frightened. She felt the attack of vampire but was slow to react. He planted his fangs into her neck and began to drink her blood. Inya felt increasingly weak, but she could not die. Not before giving birth to her child. Then she also bit his neck. She needed the blood of the vampire to gain strength and to heal. Her technique started working because she felt much better. But the vampire didn't like it and he plunged his claws into the chest of Inya. The pain made her drop his neck. She writhed in pain. However, she had to react quickly otherwise she will be dead, and her baby too. She put her hand on the body of the vampire and shouted "Incendia". The vampire began to catch fire. She took the opportunity to get up and run away from him. She still lost more blood and her legs could not carry her anymore. "Please my baby. Please protect my baby, "she screamed. She did not know where to go or how to get help. Her tears prevented her to see her way. That's when she saw a tree in front of her open. She did not hesitate before going inside. "I am Eiffi, the queen of the elves of the forest. I heard your call and I answer. " "Eiffi, please my child. It is essential for him to live. It was predicted that he would be the only one to beat the Lord of Whonzbou. Djebal, put it in the world and protect it. My family is in Talian, they will take care of him. " Eiffi bent over the body of Inya and touched her stomach. "This child is strong and is still alive. What name will you give him? ". "Hakyeon". ............................................................................................................................................................. Leo listened Eiffi tell her meeting with Inya and was in shock. So that was the story Ae Cha did not tell them. However, he did not understand what Eiffi meant by that. "I do not see the link between the Lord of Whonzbou and attacks against Hakyeon" he said. "Young man, the lord of Whonzbou is the father of Hakyeon and it is the same person who sent the wendigos and Hydra to kill him." Leo felt bad. For nothing in the world would he have let Hakyeon hear this revelation. HIS FATHER WANTED TO KILL HIM? He turned to him and took him in his arms. He put his hands on his friend's ear and asked the question he wanted to ask since he join Rovixland. "Why pick on him? Why is he so important? ". "You do not understand. Hakyeon is the only descendant of the Talian and Whonzbou royalty. He has in him the full power of his parents. He is therefore fairy, wolf and demon. He also has vampire blood running through his veins. None of us have ever seen such a mixture, so we do not know what he really is. It may be capable of the best or the worst. " Leo looked at Hyuk. He came to understand why Kyu, Hyuk's demon had submitted to Hakyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments


	22. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, my son is not like that. It is not in his habit "she says. "Yet he fought with all the people in this house, and now they are all gone into the forest. I expected to see a good person, but I confess that I am afraid that this child has inherited most of the wickedness of his father and nothing about his kind mother. " Ae Cha knew that Hakyeon must be in shock. No one will feel good after knowing that his father had killed his mother and tried to kill him too. But it was not the personality of Hakyeon to hurt people. She had to find the truth. She rushed down the stairs without saying goodbye to Eiffi. She had an urgent work to do. She picked up the phone and dialed Ken number. "Ken it is imperative that you brings me the three Leleki, they must already have arrived at the station with other members of the brotherhood. Hakyeon is no longer himself. We must stop him before he hurt himself. Join us in the forest. Onew has the gift of perceiving Hakyeon, he will find the way. " She hung up and rushed to her car. Her son needed her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments

Ae Cha came running to the mansion of Leo. The news was not good. The queen of the forest elves had told the whole story about the origin of Hakyeon. She had to see his son before he rejects her. She had never wanted to hurt him but she had to protect him. She opened the door and rushed inside. The decor in the living room was a mess. Broken objects lying on the ground, overturned chairs and brawl traces wherever she looked. Ae Cha took fright. What had happened to his son? She rushed up the mansion and began to search inside the rooms one by one. A noise from one room took her into it. Before her was a woman bent over a wounded lying in bed. She recoiled at the sight of the pointed ear of the woman. "An elf" she said. Eiffi turned at the sound of her voice and came toward her. "I am Eiffi, I think you're Ae Cha, the guardian of our master." Ae Cha nodded her head. "What happened to my son? ". Eiffi seemed embarrassed to answer her but she explained the situation anyway. "I came to take the oath and pray for the success of our master, but I did not expect that he is not aware of his origin. The child named Hakyeon was angered against me and hurt my friend here, "said Eiffi pointing at the man lying in bed. Ae Cha understood nothing more. Never in her life, she had seen her son in a violent way. She did not expect this reaction. She think about him being angry and leaving us, but not to attack innocent people. Something must have happened. "No, my son is not like that. It is not in his habit "she says. "Yet he fought with all the people in this house, and now they are all gone into the forest. I expected to see a good person, but I confess that I am afraid that this child has inherited most of the wickedness of his father and nothing about his kind mother. " Ae Cha knew that Hakyeon must be in shock. No one will feel good after knowing that his father had killed his mother and tried to kill him too. But it was not the personality of Hakyeon to hurt people. She had to find the truth. She rushed down the stairs without saying goodbye to Eiffi. She had an urgent work to do. She picked up the phone and dialed Ken number. "Ken it is imperative that you brings me the three Leleki, they must already have arrived at the station with other members of the brotherhood. Hakyeon is no longer himself. We must stop him before he hurt himself. Join us in the forest. Onew has the gift of perceiving Hakyeon, he will find the way. " She hung up and rushed to her car. Her son needed her. ..................................................................................................................................................................... Hakyeon had gone through many different feelings. First he denied reality. This Eiffi with her fake costume, was to make a joke to him or to have the wrong person. His mother had told him that it was all a bad dream. Then he began to remember everything that had happened since the arrival of Leo and his family. The fact that Leo never ate before him. The white skin of his family members. The first time he had kissed him in the car while the other seemed to panic. Gestures and whispers of his new friends when he was not with them. Everything began to make sense. He remembered books on supernatural creatures he had read with his bestfriend Ken. Some descriptions were very similar to what he had seen in his new friends. He tried to laugh at himself because the situation was pretty ridiculous, but that seemed too real. And the woman in front of him seemed to have really experienced the meeting with Inya. What hurt him the most was that Leo does not deny the words of this Eiffi. Instead, he asked her questions. So Hakyeon became angry. He came to realize that NOTHING, nothing that was told to him was a truth. He looked at the people sitting around him one by one. Was there really an honest person around him? He had difficulty, but above all feeling, he had rage toward those liars. He pushed Leo with all his strengths and broke free from his grasp. " Dirty liar ". He saw them stand up one by one and try to calm him down. But how could he still be trusting them? They had lied to him. Poor idiot he was. He felt his tears running down his cheeks. NO he would not cry because of them. They should not see his tears. They did not deserve it. He saw Leo approaching him. "Do not touch me," he cried. Leo stopped in front of him. Hakyeon wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt him. He felt his anger rising in him and take control of his emotions. Yes, he had to suffer for the evil they had done to him. He raised his hand toward Leo. "Passus" he said. Leo began to writhe in pain and fell at his feet. "No stop" cried Ravi. But he could not turn back. It was revenge. He turned to Eiffi "You liar, you say that this man killed my mother. But it's wrong. Nothing tells me that you did not kill her " "Hakyeon stops, Ae Cha should be there shortly. I'm sure she can explain everything, "said Ravi . "I do not want to see this liar. Besides, I do not want to see anybody. I just want you to suffer, and I'll start with her. " He still turned to Eiffi and took the first object he had on hand. He threw the object toward Eiffi, but before he reached her, a man protected her with his body and received the object in his chest. He began to bleed and Eiffi start to cry. A second later all was chaos. The Army members of Eiffi attacked him and Leo and his friends tried to fight back. Hakyeon saw them fighting and felt much better. He took advantage of the chaos to get out of the mansion, but the people followed him in his race. He ran to the forest and stopped in the middle of a clearing. The place was very good to end all these liars and traitors, he said. He turned and faced the friends of Leo and Eiffi's army. He was finally able to lead to end his revenge.................................................................................................. Donghae dodged a blow of an elf. He had always liked fighting alongside his love Euhnyuk, but he did not understand the reason for this fight. Hakyeon ? Why did he behave this way? Leeteuk had told him that this child was pacifist and timorous. Yet he had before him, a person who can be had killed a member of Eiffi's army . If the story was true and that Hakyeon was intended to save them, then he should not behave like an assassin. He see Euhnyuk defend himself against the attacks of another elf. Ravi's friends were also in a defensive mode. He felt that Leo and his family did not want to fight. They were only trying to protect Hakyeon. It was not a question of killing another member of the army of Eiffi. He ran toward Leo and shouted "gathering". Within minutes, they were all together and faced the elves, Hakyeon in their backs. "Listen, we do not want to fight. I understand that you are upset by the attack of one of yours, but I think it's better to discuss and negotiate "Leeteuk said. Donghae noticed that his friend's speech did not seem to calm these elves. They always pointed their weapons at them. Leo came towards them and raised his hands in surrender mode. "I promise on my behalf and that of my family to submit to the judgment of your queen and respect her wishes as long as it will not kill a family member or a friend. You will understand that Eiffi is dear to your heart as like Hakyeon was for us. At this point he must be in shock to act this way, then please let us time to calm him down before undergoing the judgment of Eiffi "says Leo. This time, Donghae saw them going back and store their weapons. Leo had managed to buy time to talk with Hakyeon. But when he turned to the latter, he fell to the ground in pain. "What right do you have to DISCUSSED things that concern me, suffer for your insolence" said Hakyeon. Hongbin and Suho launched out to Leo to help him. But they also began to scream in pain. Hyuk seeing Hongbin suffer would join but his body would not move. Kyu would not budge. Hyuk struggled with his demon and suffering Hongbin put him to tears. Kyu was sworn in Hakyeon and because of this oath, he could not hurt him or disobey him. Hyuk fell to the ground in frustration. He felt bad for not being able to help a friend. Meanwhile Leeteuk was also on the way to help his family. Hakyeon saw him too and make him suffer. "Passus" he said and Leeteuk fell also to the ground. Narsha rushed to Hakyeon at the sight of the situation. She liked Hakyeon, but there was no way she lets her man suffer. "Stryge" she cried and she spread her wings and flew to N. This last saw her coming and threw another spell. Lianas out of tree branches take Narsha and she quickly found herself attached to a shaft. She could not move. Donghae and Euhnyuk do not know whether to react. Their friends were going to suffer. Clan members of Exodus were all transformed and threatened to kill Hakyeon if he kept hurting Suho. The situation was tense. Normally, they would have attacked long ago, but they knew the value and importance of Hakyeon for Leo. They had to find a way to arrest him without hurting him. That's when they saw lightning befall Hakyeon and knocked him down. Donghae and Eunhyuk turned to see four men with an old woman approaching them. The old woman held a scepter and seemed really angry against Hakyeon. "Hanxu let this child and go back to your world," she said. Hakyeon began to laugh loudly and then turned to her "old witch, how do you know it was me? ". "My son never hurt the innocent, only you can be monstrous to do something like this." "Well admires my work, these people will all die by the hand of this child they love," said Hakyeon. Ae Cha rushed to hold the hands of her companions. "Onew, Taemin, key and Ken hold your hand and start reciting the mantra that I have taught you." They began to work. Hakyeon began to feel weak, increasingly weak. This force was not from the incantation but people who were reciting it. Who were they? he asked himself. They were not like the others who were vampires and wolves. His head began to turn, but he could not lose that easily. .................................................................................................................................................................. Ae cha saw that Hanxu's control toward his son began to decline, but Hakyeon was still not awake. She had to find a decisive solution to get him back to reality. Her eyes fell on Leo. She had the right hook. She walked over to him and without even giving him time to speak, she planted her scepter in his chest. Leo screamed in pain. She pulled the gun from his chest and planted him in his womb. Then she turned to face his son. Before her stood a Hakyeon in his knees with tears filled his eyes. She gave a sigh of relief. She had finally managed to bring his son back. She was sure since her first meeting with Leo, that he had strong ties with Hakyeon but she could never prove it. She was certain now, Leo was the soul mate of Hakyeon and his pain had managed to wake up his son. .......................................................................................................................................................................................... Hanxu came out of his trance angry. At last he had the opportunity to kill people who were protecting Hakyeon. He was on the verge of success if it were not for the intervention of the old fairy. There were also the men he did not know and who had managed to weaken him. He had to find another solution to end the child. However, he was glad of one thing. He now knew the allies of his son. He was surrounded by fairies, vampires and werewolves. But it was not enough against his army. How could they beat wendigos and Hydra? He was not sure of the strength of his enemy but he knew now what kind of monster can kill Hakyeon and his friends. A smile played on his lips. "Get ready to live your worst nightmare Hakyeon" he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments


	23. The werewolves heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken does not know whether to fight or hide. They fought a lot of attacks in recent days. He hid behind the door and opened it slowly. He had just enough space to move his head. What he saw inside the room, left him speechless. Suho stood naked before Sehun and he was sucking his penis. Suho seemed to experience a lot of fun and he forced Sehun mouth to swallow even more piece of flesh. Beside them Kai was lying on his stomach and DO give him kisses on his back while he was moving in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello new chapter. This one have a lot of sexual theme so don't read it if you don't like sexe between guys. If not, enjoy this chapter and give me a comment

Leo awoke at night. He really needed to rest. For several days he was fighting to protect Hakyeon, and now he could finally take the time to rest. Yes, he did not know how Hakyeon would react to the situation. Ae Cha had locked him in a room of the manor since his possession by his father. He wanted to talk to him, but also apologize to him but he knew that Hakyeon would need time to accept the situation. He turned in his bed, he had headache and his body was extremely hot. He recognized these symptoms and he did not need this. His mansion was full of werewolves, elves and fairies. He did not want to give them a bad image of himself. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. May be a good cold bath would help him to calm down. He concentrated on his vampire side. It was essential that he control himself. He opened the faucet of the shower and sat down. He cursed his wolf side. Yes, its hybrid status gave him strength in battle, but he suffered too with the consequences accompanying his curse. He rose to undress and plunged into cold water. Contact of hot water on his skin, did him good for a few minutes. He lay in the tub and took a few moments of rest. Eyes closed. Maybe he had managed to overcome the desires of his wolf. That's when he began to hear the sounds. Above him, people waved. He could hear their moans. He put his hands over his ears. He did not want to hear them. It was bad asses to hear the moans and more hard for him to control himself . His body burned down even more. Leo came out of the water and walked to his room naked. « Music » he thought. Listen music can prevent him to hear these moans. He put his headphones and put on loud music. After a few minutes he had to capitulate. The music did not stop the desire who began stronger and stronger. He felt that his body would be torn in two. His head made him increasingly ill from trying to take control of his desire. He felt his groin began to grow more and more, and his penis hurt. Leo banged his fist on the table. The pain he received do not help him. Instead, it had fueled his desire. He felt himself losing control. His wolf had the upper hand on his vampire side. Only one thing could calm him now. He need to feel the warm body of Hakyeon in his arms, and own him. He knew it, he would not be satisfied with anyone else. His body had claimed Hakyeon from their first meeting. He then fought his desire for it. But during mating season, he no longer thought to resist. He opened the door of his room. He had to find Hakyeon, and nobody should stop him if it did not want to incur his wrath. 

 

Ken also had found no sleep. He had turned in his bed a lot of time. At the end, he went to get some ice from the fridge in Leo mansion. Going up the stairs leading to his room, he heard strange noises coming from a room. He walked over to it. Ken does not know whether to fight or hide. They fought a lot of attacks in recent days. He hid behind the door and opened it slowly. He had just enough space to move his head. What he saw inside the room, left him speechless. Suho stood naked before Sehun and he was sucking his penis. Suho seemed to experience a lot of fun and he forced Sehun mouth to swallow even more piece of flesh. Beside them Kai was lying on his stomach and DO give him kisses on his back while he was moving in him. Kai let out moans of pleasure and asked D.O to go faster. D.O lifted his leg and plunged even more in him. Kai screamed his pleasure and even stuck to it. On a table near the wall, Ken saw Chanyeol and Baekhyun kissing passionately. Chanyeol's hand was inserted into the pants of Baekhyun and was moving back and forth. Baekhyun, meanwhile had his hands on the buttocks of Chanyeol and pressed against him. He saw Lai leave the bathroom and head toward Baekhyun. He seemed to have finished a sex session. Indeed, Ken could see through the mirror of the bathroom, a smiling Chen lying on the ground with sperm on his chest. Beside him, Xiumin was still masturbating and on the expression on his face, he was going to come soon. Ken blushed. The sight of these naked men gave him too much fun. He felt hands holding him by the waist and the second after Ravi was kissing him passionately. How did he get here? He tried to push him back but Ravi whispered in his ear, "lets make you." Ken let him continue to embrace it. His kiss was both gentle and demanding. He felt the tension in the body of Ravi. The latter wanted more than just a kiss. Ken became frightened and began to push him away. Ravi release his lips and looked into his eyes. Ken saw Ravi desire to shine his eyes. He felt dead lift and Ravi set him on his shoulder. Ken started typing his back, he had to come down. He did not want to follow him, but Ravi continued despite the blows and entered a room. The place was dark. Ken felt lay on a bed. He quickly stepped back on the bed and looked at from all sides. A light flashed on his right and he saw Ravi standing naked before him. He wore nothing more, and WAW he was beautiful. Ken retailed the firmness of his abs and size of his penis that stood before him. Ravi's eyes had also changed. Ken still contemplating his blood-red eyes. The first time he had seen them, he had been afraid of him. But with time, he had realized that this was the true Ravi and it does not change the person he was. Then he had accepted the vampire side of his friend. No, what frightened him was whether he was ready to become more than a friend to him. Ravi had always shown his desire to have him and the enormous penis that stood before him was a confirmation. He saw Ravi to approach him slowly. He began by licking his toes of his feet. It was a nice tickling. Ken laughed. Ravi continued to lick his legs and went back more toward his crotch. Ken does not account went how he found himself without his pajamas, but Ravi was now in the process of giving him kiss in his penis. Ken came back to reality and wanted to get away from Ravi when suddenly the latter put his penis in his mouth. The sensation was exquisite. Ken wanted one thing that he continues. He saw Ravi lips up and down along his penis and give him great pleasure. Ken had seen videos and pictures of sexuality but he did not expect to experience as much fun. He lay full length on the bed and let Ravi take possession of it. Ravi's movements were becoming faster and Ken's pleasure was on the brink of explosion when suddenly Ravi got out of bed. Ken felt the chill of its absence. Was he so bad to the point of scaring Ravi? He got up in a panic and sat on the bed "Ravi, you know ... .I am sorry ... actually I have never ... I never have." The shame prevented him from continuing. He saw Ravi back to the bed with a pot in his hands. He sat down beside him and took his face in his hands. Ravi gave him a kiss before saying, "I know this is your first time and I'm not asking you to be perfect. Tonight I want to make you happy so let yourself go, I take care of everything. " Ken smiled and Ravi kissed him again. His hands caressed his back. Ravi made him sit on him. Ken loved the proximity of their bodies. He found himself wanting more, and his tongue started sucking the breasts of Ravi. It was at that moment he felt a finger penetrate in him. It was very uncomfortable. He tried to move but Ravi kept him in that position. He felt the finger making small rotations to the bottom of the hole. He was starting to get used when a second finger joined the first one. This time Ken felt pain. Ravi stopped his movement and kissed him again. One of his hands began to stroke his penis. The pleasure of these caresses make him forget the pain inflicted by Ravi's fingers. All his senses were awake, he felt the fingers of Ravi start to move in him. After a few seconds, Ken was on the verge of orgasm. He felt a lot of fun between the fingers in his anus and those on his penis. Ravi pulled his fingers. Ken looked at him with sullen eyes. Ravi smiled "prepare to receive me," he said. He felt the penis of Ravi stick to his anus and the next second, he had entered into him. Both of them had a long groan of pleasure. Ravi had dreamed of this moment for weeks but the reality was even better than the dream. He began to move within Ken. The latter moaned louder. Ravi's penis was delighted even better than his fingers. He wanted more. "Ravi I want more." The minute the words had crossed his lips, Ken felt penetrations becoming increasingly fast and profound. He felt Ravi's mouth landed on his neck and bite him. Ravi was drinking his blood. Ken should feel pain, but on the contrary, it had increased tenfold his desire and he saw himself ejaculate on Ravi's breast. The latter was swift and Ken felt a warm liquid out of his anus. Ravi had ejaculated in him. Ken saw his gaze crossed that of Ravi and he soon became shy. Did he sleep with RAVI? The latter smiled and gave him a kiss on the mouth "it was great," he said, then pulled him into his arms. It was at that moment that cries were heard in the mansion. Ravi got up quickly and put his pants. "Stay here, I'll go and see what happens." He ran out of the Room. 

 

Ae Cha understood nothing more. Since his possession, Hakyeon didn't speak to her. He was angry. She isolated him in a room to discuss with him and answer his questions, but Hakyeon was just gone to bed. He was exhausted. Now he screamed and tried to open the door. Ae Cha tried to keep him away from the door. For her, he was not yet ready to face the people. "Yeonnie calm down," she said. She took his arm and had to let go very quickly. Hakyeon was burning. Would he have a fever? she asked herself. Hakyeon was never sick as a kid, why now? She saw no explanation. She saw him letting go the door and running to sit next to the bed with big tears covered his face and writhing in pain. "Omma Please, make it stops." Ae Cha would have liked to help his son, but did not understand the reason for his illness. He saw the door open with a crash and Leo enter the room. "You can not enter young man Hakyeon needs rest." Leo was not looking at her, his attention was focused on Hakyeon. That's when Ae Cha noticed his tawny eyes. She was facing Leo 's Wolf. She turned to her son and saw that he too had blue eyes. Moreover, since the entry into the room of Leo, his son had stopped crying. Does the pain of Hakyeon was related to Leo? she asked herself. Then the answer became clear in her head. His son was in heat. She almost cried out and put her hands over her mouth. NO IT WAS NOT POSSIBLE. Yes, she knew her son was half wolf. Yes, she knew that Leo was the soul mate of Hakyeon, but she did not understand why Leo was the dominant. In judging by the reaction of his son and that of Leo, Hakyeon was not the dominant in their relationship. Yet he was the master of the four families and therefore the master of Leo. She turned to her son in tears. "What will become of you, my son? "She said, crying.


	24. The thief of soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blood of Hakyeon had always been an aphrodisiac for Leo, and he had suffered much by staying beside him unable to taste it. He let go and let Hakyeon's blood running down his throat. He had never tasted as good of blood. After a moment, Leo stopped. Something was wrong. He no longer felt Hakyeon move. He separated from him and saw Hakyeon fall to the ground. He quickly sought his pulse but he did not feel them. Leo was afraid. Would he drank too much of Hakyeon's blood? Would he have killed his friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will appreciate to have yours comments

Donghae and Eunhyuk could not stop laughing. The next few days were going to be interesting with the beginning of the breeding season in Leo's mansion. At first they had difficulty understanding the explanations of Leeteuk then they were very quickly realized the reality of the history. Wolves Clan of Exodus were locked in a room upstairs, and for a few minutes, a battle raged over their heads. Ae Cha told them that Leo and Hakyeon fought. At first they were afraid and were surprised that Leo wants to hurt Hakyeon. Then they realized the meaning of Ae Cha words. Since then, some members of the house who were not wolves laughed at them. "50 dollars on Leo" Leeteuk said. Narsha gave him a blow on the shoulder. "You're not making a bet on who will win? "She was surprised. Leeteuk nodded his head and got up to take the paris. Hyuk walked over to him and bet the same amount for Hakyeon. Donghae and Eunhyuk did the same. Hongbin rallied to Leeteuk and voted for Leo. "Ravi and Ken are not there but I already know who they will vote therefore I also take their paris in my name," said Leeteuk. At that moment he felt a big bump on the head. He saw Ae Cha go around the living room and gave a blow to everyone. "You little bastard do you have nothing to do ? You dare gamble on my son's life. Go outside and find yourself another activity, "she said. She drove them out of the house and closed the door behind them. At that moment a loud noise was heard from above. Ae Cha looked toward the ceiling. She was worried for her son but she also knew she could not help him. Hakyeon had to find his own way to control his true nature. ........................................................................................................................................................ Leo threw himself aside and narrowly avoided a piece of wood launched by Hakyeon. He had long since he left his wolf take control of him. His vampire side could no longer control his wolf side. But above all, he needed this animal in him because another animal stood before him and did not want to submit. Since he had taken the step of his room, Hakyeon fought like a fury to dominate him. However, Leo was an alpha. He had always been since his birth. He saw Hakyeon moving like a cat. He knew the temper of his friend and he was not expected to win easily. Besides he had always liked the rebel side of Hakyeon. He took a swing and jumped with all his weight towards its prey. He dropped Hakyeon in his fall. He was now sitting above him, but Hakyeon pulled his hair and bit his ear. Under pain, Leo released the pressure and Hakyeon managed to break free. He quickly got to his feet and smiled at Leo. "You really think you can dominate me. He is not yet born one who will get there, "he said. Leo got up and stretched. He had to find a way to keep Hakyeon under his domination. That was far too long it escaped him. He noticed a rug under the feet of N. Leo leaned over and pulled it quickly. Reeling from the shock, Hakyeon fell to the ground and Leo took the opportunity to sit on top of him. This time, he took care to keep his arms and stick them to the ground. Hakyeon was unarmed and he could not free himself despite his attempts. "Let me go Jung Taekwoon or you're a dead man," he said. Leo laughed. "Slowly, why did you need to defend yourself as much. When I arrived you were crying like a baby, "he said. Hakyeon glared at him. "You know nothing about this pain." "Oh yes, I suffer as much as you. This is something that often happens to us wolves. For you, this is the first time, so let me help you. " Leo said. Hakyeon even tried to bite him. There was no question that he will be the toy of this monster. "Do you think I've forgotten what you were. I saw your true nature Leo, so do not touch me. " "I am not different from you. We both have something special. " Hakyeon looked at him with big eyes. If Eiffi's story was true then Leo was right. He was also a monster. A monster spawned by another monster. He felt his tears running down his face. All he had known since his childhood was a lie. Ae Cha had raised a monster. He felt Leo release the pressure of his arm and he took the opportunity to scratch his chest. He might be a monster but he would not let Leo dominate him. Leo's reaction was quite quick. He pulled on the shirt of Hakyeon to make him sit facing him. Then he kissed him by strength. Hakyeon struggled and bit his lip. Leo did not care. If he could not reason with N, then he would soften him by force. He continued to kiss him and felt the nails of Hakyeon cut the skin of his back. He had pain. He could also taste his own blood in his mouth. He felt that something was happening in Hakyeon. The language of his body had changed. His animal side gave way to something else. Before he understands the situation, Leo felt a bite in his neck. Hakyeon had to wake another part of him while tasting his blood. And now he wanted more. The smell of his own blood excited Leo and he could no longer hold back. His fangs bit into the neck of Hakyeon. He had dreamed of this moment since their first meeting. The blood of Hakyeon had always been an aphrodisiac for him, and he had suffered much by staying beside him unable to taste it. He let go and let Hakyeon's blood running down his throat. He had never tasted as good of blood. After a moment, Leo stopped. Something was wrong. He no longer felt Hakyeon move. He separated from him and saw Hakyeon fall to the ground. He quickly sought his pulse but he did not feel them. Leo was afraid. Would he drank too much of Hakyeon's blood? Would he have killed his friend? He began to shake him but he did not react. Leo pulled the sheet to cover himself and hurried down the steps. He had to prevent Ae Cha quickly. 

The door burst open and Ae Cha quickly entered the room, followed by Onew, Taemin and Key. She was in panic. She tried to shake her son, but she received no answer. In desperation, she turned to Onew. The latter sat down and put his hands on the chest of Hakyeon. "He is still alive but is no longer with us. I feel his energy elsewhere. Nothing in this room, "he said. " Where is he ? ". " I do not know. I feel a dark and cold place. " He suddenly turned to Ae Cha. "It is a bewitchment. Someone just hex him. My aunt, HIS SOUL WAS STOLEN. " Ae Cha began shiver under the shock of the new. She knew only one person who can do this kind of fate. She turned to Leo and tried to speak as calmly as possible. "Young man brings together your friends, we have a long way to go," she said. "My aunt what happens? "Key asked. "I know only one person who can do this kind of fate. Her name is Shia. She is called the mower because she collects the souls of her victims and keeps them in her den. To release my son, we will need to go in her kingdom. " "Why would she do such a thing to Hakyeon" asked Leo. "Shia is one of the panel members of the immortals. Young man until now you have fought the weakest of the army of Hanxu. Shia is one of the most powerful. " Leo looked at her with terror. They would still have to fight to save Hakyeon

 

Shia was pleased with her work. His master had chosen the best person to carry out his project. She now held the soul of this child without having to lift a finger. His master told her that the child was protected by wolves, elves, vampires and fairies. So much better. It was fun. To retrieve the soul of their friend, they should cross her kingdom. Here, she was the only queen, and no one could get out alive her territory without her consent. She took the blue vial and twirled it in her fingers. "I confess I am a little disappointed. I was told about the child of the prophecy. You had to be strong and unbeatable. Look at you now. You're nothing more than a small jar in my hands. I could break you and end your life here, but I'd do anything. You shall make part of my collection. There will be no more beautiful trophy, "she said. She walked over to a shelf and placed the vial next to another green vial. "It will hold you company," she said before turning back and going out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments


	25. The trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes I was alone, I could not see you," he said. "It's normal, you were made in a territory where we were not welcome. You have to invite us for us to come with you. Congratulations you found the way. " said Ae Cha. Ken was perplexed. Why did he need to invite people on a territory that was not his? Ae Cha still hid a secrets from him. He should have a discussion with her, but for now Hakyeon needed them. Then he fell silent and began to walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will end soon so stay tune we have a few chapters to come. I will wait for your comment

Ken did'n know how long they walked. They had left their cars at the entrance to the forest and since then they continued on foot path. Ken was exhausted, he could not feel his feet, but he had to move on. His friend needed him. He was so much afraid to not being able to protect him. It was his role as a guardian to ensure the safety of Hakyeon. He was shocked when he heard that someone had stolen the soul of his friend. He turned his head toward Leo. The latter was also really tired, Ken thought. Leo had carried the body of his friend all the way. Ken wanted to help but knew that Leo would not accept to separate himself from Hakyeon. He shook his head. He felt so useless. That's when Ae Cha called him to come to the beginning of the path. Ken joined her. "Yes my aunt," he said. "Jeahwan ah, here ends my power to lead the group. From now it's your turn to take over. " she said. Ken understood nothing. How could he lead a group of people on a path he did not know and from a place that was unknown to him? "My aunt, I do not know this place, I can not help you," he said. Ae Cha put his hand on his shoulder and said, "has confidence in you and advance". Ken was uncertain of the situation and had no confidence in him to find the way. But her aunt seemed to trust him and they had to find Hakyeon asap. He walked straight ahead. After a few times, Ken felt that the environment was changing. The air was lighter, more familiar trees. He felt soothed as if he was at home in his house. A smile came to his lips. "My aunt I like this place," he said, but he received no answer. He turned around. No one. There was nobody around. Ken began to panic. How could he be alone in this place ?They were a group a minute before. He turned and started to run. It was absolutely necessary that he finds his family and friends. Ken saw no one around him in the forest. Yet after a few minutes, his body hit a human form. Looking at the human form, Ken realized that it was Ravi. In his joy to see him, he put his arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then he looked around. Everyone was there. Was it a dream? Why few minutes before, he was alone in this forest? Upon questioning, Ae Cha replied with a smile. Ken stood up and walked toward her. "Sometimes I was alone, I could not see you," he said. "It's normal, you were made in a territory where we were not welcome. You have to invite us for us to come with you. Congratulations you found the way. " said Ae Cha. Ken was perplexed. Why did he need to invite people on a territory that was not his? Ae Cha still hid a secrets from him. He should have a discussion with her, but for now Hakyeon needed them. Then he fell silent and began to walk. Around him there were even more people. He was alone in the forest, but Ken had the idea. "Come in," he said. The next second, he saw all his friends around him. Ae Cha was right, they had just entered a new part of the forest. 

Ken continued to walk. He did not know if he was on the right path. Since he had invited the group to a new part of the forest, they kept going in circles. Ken felt desperate. He prayed to not get lost in this forest. That's when he noticed the presence of a blue butterfly. This butterfly, as this forest seemed really familiar. He began to follow the butterfly. He was not sure it was the right choice but his instinct told him to continue. After several minutes, Ken began to feel pain in his chest. The more he advanced the more he was in pain. Ravi had rushed to him and had asked the group to take a break. "No young man, we must follow the track as it is still there or we risk losing it. This is normal for Jaehwan to be like that , it means we're on the right road, "said Cha Ae. Ken did not take a rest. He wanted to reach the destination. Then he continued forward. He felt Ravi's arm around him. It was a comfort because the pain was becoming increasingly difficult to bear. He had difficulty breathing. Why was he the only one with this problem? he asked himself. He felt Ravi lifted him in his arms. "Show me the way, I'll carry you " he said. Ken pointed to the blue butterfly but Ravi did not seem to see it. So he gave him his instructions by voice. After several minutes, Ken could not speak anymore. His chest made him horribly suffer. He saw Ravi make him a smile and say, "here we are". Ken turned his head and saw an old house with a fireplace from which came smoke. He did not take the time to look over this house. He had fainted in the arms of his lover. 

"Finally you wake up," said a female voice. Ken opened his eyes and looked around. His friends were sitting around a table and were eating. "I'm sorry I have not lifted the charm that protected my home. I do not expect the visit of my nephew, "the woman said again. Ken looked at her. She was beautiful, in their forties and seemed happy to see him. He tried to sit up but he was dizzy. "Easy, it's still early to get up. I made you drink a potion. In a few minutes you should feel better. "Said the woman. Ken realized he felt at ease in her presence. What she had told him? He was his nephew? Its entire existence, no one had told him he had an aunt. So this woman had to be called him by this term because she was part of the brotherhood. He also had the habit of calling Ae Cha by the name of aunt, even if they had no relation. He saw the woman stroking his hair and kissing him on his forehead. "I am so happy to see you. When my sister had informed me of your birth, I wanted to see you right away, but I could not visit you, "she said sadly. Ken looked at her with surprise. "You knew my mother? "He asked her. "Of course, we grew up together. I am Choi, the big sister of your mother. We had to separate when your mother chose to marry your father and live among humans. Her death made me so upset and I blame myself every day to let her go in human world. Your presence today in this place is a gift for me. Welcome home, "she said. Ken had only heard about half of the speech of this woman. She was his real aunt ? For years he had prayed to see his mother or a member of her family and now his prayer had been answered. He threw himself into the arms of Choi. Since he had learned that the soul of his friend was stolen, it was his first moment of happiness. He heard someone coughing behind. "I'm sorry to disturb you but we have to help my son. More he will remain in the hands of Shia and more he will lose strength, "said Cha Ae. 

Choï looked at the people around her. Ae Cha had told her the whole story about the child of prophecy and on the flight of his soul. She knew her sister well enough to know she was capable of this action. Yet the three of us had all grown up happy and loving each other. Then her sisters had fallen in love with the same man. That's when the rivalry began. As Ken's parents loved each other more and more Shia hated them and wanted to hurt them. She ended up leaving their family and join the army of immortals. Choï had ended up losing all these sisters: one in the enemy camp and the other in the human world until her death. She could not hate neither one nor the other because it was her blood sisters. That's why she was alone in the house, sheltered from the world. However, she could not let Shia continue to hurt people. She had to stop her and save this child. "My sister is my sister so I can not fight against her, but I can help you enter her territory and to escape" she said. Ae Cha nodded her head. "My nephew is related by blood to our territories so there will be no problem for him to get in and out of her territory, but this is not the case with other people. The safest way would be to send dream walkers. They would be present with their minds but not their bodies. ". She got up and began to go through the room. She stopped at Onew. "I feel a strong connection with you. Who are you ? " she asked. Before Onew could answer, Ae Cha said, "I brought the Leleki". "Are you crazy? If they die it will be the end to your community "shouted Choï. "If my son dies, it will be the end for all communities," said Cha Ae. Choi looked at her a long time before concluding that she was right. She turned and continued her observation. She stopped at Leo. "Why did he smell the same as your son? "She asked Ae Cha. The latter blushed. She knew very well how Leo found himself wearing the scent of her son. She was still seeking the words to give a polite answer when a loud noise was heard. People had just entered the house and they were threatening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you know who is coming in the next chapter ? if you know that, make a comment

**Author's Note:**

> Idols of differents fandoms with powers fight again an immortal


End file.
